Aprendiendo a ser Padres
by Lexie-chan94
Summary: Por accidente Eliot y Elizabeth di Vongola son golpeados por la bazuca de los 10 años y van al pasado donde afirman ser los hijos de Tsuna… y…. y…. ¿REBORN?. Yaoi, R27, 8059, MPreg27
1. Prólogo

**Hola este es el primer fic que escribo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, espero le den una oportunidad puesto que no soy una gran escritora pero he puesto mucho esfuerzo en este primer capítulo.**

**Sumary: Por accidente Eliot y Elizabeth di Vongola son golpeados por la bazuca de los 10 años y van al pasado donde afirman ser los hijos de Tsuna… y…. y…. ¿REBORN?**

**Katekyo Hitman reborn no me pertenece si no a Akira Amano-sensei**

**Aclaraciones: **

_**"Hablan Italiano"**_

**"Hablan Japones"**

**Edad de los personajes en el futuro**

**Tsuna di Vongola 27 años**

**Gokudera Hayato 27 años**

**Yamamoto Takeshi 27 años**

**Chrome Dokuro 26 años**

**Sasagawa Ryohei 29 años**

**Rokudo Mukuro 29 años**

**Hibari Kyoya 28 años**

**Lambo Bovino 18 años**

**Eliot di Vongola 10 años**

**Elizabeth di Vongola 3 años**

**Reborn esta en su forma adulta pero es mayor debido a que han pasado 12 años desde que recuperó su cuerpo**

**Prólogo**

**XXXX**

**Mansión Vongola – Italia (12 Años en el Futuro)**

En la oficina del Líder de la Familia Vongola _**- E-Espera R-Reborn ngh ahhh –**_Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba sonrojado y jadeando con un hilillo de saliva que caía de su boca, lo cual solo podía avivar los deseos de su acompañante **– **_**Eres tan lindo Tsuna, actúas como todo un virgen**_** – **lo cual solo hizo sonrojar aun más a Tsuna **– **_**Reborn!**_

Se preguntaran porque Reborn está besando a Tsuna, pues luego de la batalla contra Checker Face donde Tsuna obtuvo la victoria, los Arcobalenos de alguna forma recuperaron su cuerpo poco después de eso Tsuna empezó a ser acosado por nuestro asesino a sueldo favorito, y no es como si tuvo que hacer mucho para hacer que Tsuna se enamorará de él.

_**Podrían ir a la habitación al menos, los menores no deberían de apreciar este tipo de escenas, en especial Lizzy ya que solo tiene tres años**_** – **apareció en la habitación Eliot junto con una pequeña la cual era su hermana** - **_**¿Porqué papa se estaba comiendo la boca de mamma, Fratello? – **__la pequeña_ mostro una expresión de curiosidad, puesto que quería saber lo que sus padres estaban haciendo **-**_**Lizzy si tanto quieres saber porque no le preguntas a papa para que te explique –**_la expresión que mostro el joven fue una de sadismo, sin duda alguna era la viva imagen de su Padre **– **_**En todo caso ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Por si no han notado, su Madre y yo estamos ocupados **_**– **respondió Reborn un tanto cabreado.

_**Bueno Shouchi y Spanner nos enviaron a buscarlos, al parecer el experimento está listo, y requieren su presencia, Tío Hayato le aviso a los demás guardianes**_** – **Reborn solo podía gruñir internamente por haber sido interrumpido cuando estaba ocupado con su pareja, Tsuna se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su amante y decidió pararlo antes de que armara un escándalo enfrente de sus hijos _**– Esta bien iremos ahora mismo, Reborn lo siento pero te prometo que te lo compensaré más tarde**_** – **afirmo besando los labios del Hitman.

Tsuna tomo de la mano a Elizabeth su hija menor mientras que Reborn y Eliot caminaban con indiferencia mientras se dirigían al Laboratorio de Vongola donde sus técnicos Shouchi, Spanner y Giannini los estaban esperando, al llegar observaron que todos los guardianes de la Décima generación estaban presentes excepto Lambo, en la actualidad estaban experimentando con los nuevos prototipos de cajas Vongola y aumentar el poder de batalla en la Familia, a pesar de que Vongola estaba por encima de los demás, siempre había un iluso que creía que sería capaz de hacerles frente.

**_Ahora que todos están presente me gustaría informarles que nuestras investigaciones nos han llevado a encontrar nuevas armas que pueden ser utilizadas en combate, así como los nuevos diversos animales que podemos utilizar, una vez concluido esto planeamos hacer unas mejoras a las cajas armas que poseen, pero mientras tanto, nos gustaría que llenan la máquina en el centro con sus llamas_ – **afirmo Irie Shouchi. Los guardianes procedieron a acercarse a llenar el aparato con sus llamas.

_- **Voy a llenar con mis llamas al EXTREMO **_

_**- Cállate cabeza de pulpo, el único que lo hará primero soy yo**_

_**- Ma ma tranquilícense después de todo esta es una labor de todos los guardianes**_

_**- Kufufufu solo lo haré por mi querida Tsunayoshi**_

_**- Herbívoros si no se callan los morderé hasta la muerte**_

**_Todos ya basta_ – **dijo un cabreado Tsunayoshi, bajo a su hija de sus brazos y procedió a llenar con sus llamas la máquina hecha por los técnicos de Vongola –**_ Ahora que lo pienso donde está Lambo, aunque pensándolo bien es mejor que no esté presente, Hayato podrías usar tus llamas del Relámpago y cumplir con la parte que le tocaba a Lambo_ – **todos examinaron el lugar dándose cuenta que cierto Bovino no estaba presente **– _Será un honor para mí Juudaime_ - **Hayato empezó a rellenar con sus llamas de forma entusiasmada puesto que estaban cumpliendo con las órdenes de su amado Juudaime.

**_Muy bien hemos terminado de rellenar con las llamas, verán necesitamos llamas puras para forjar las nuevas cajas Vongola, este sistema de pruebas está basado en los trabajos que Verde ha hecho, esto hará que la eficiencia de Vongola aumente_ –** terminó de explicar Spanner.

_**- Yare Yare que está pasando aquí**_

**_Solo un experimento lambo-san_ – **pero inmediatamente callo debido a que había dicho algo inapropiado a lambo puesto que todos sabían cómo era él cuando se realizaban ese tipo de cosas en el Laboratorio **_- ¿Qué? ¿Un experimento? ¿Qué clase de experimento?_**

**_Cállate baka estúpida_ – **y fue cuando todo empezó, Reborn pateó a lambo que cayó accidentalmente sobre Hibari, él cual procedió a morderlo a la muerte por su atrevimiento, Hayato empezó a lanzar sus bombas y Takeshi se unió al juego y Ryohei pensó que estaban en una lucha extrema, lanzo un puño y golpeó por accidente una mesa donde se encontraba la bazuca de los 10 años, todo fue en cámara lenta, la bazuca voló en aire - **_Lizzy cuidado_ – **Eliot inmediatamente abrazó a Lizzy pero ya era demasiado tarde puesto que la bazuca los golpeó en ese instante.

**XXXX**

**Namimori - Japón (Tiempo Presente)**

Tsuna y Reborn se encontraban haciendo su tarea de la escuela en su habitación **–** **Dame-Tsuna que estás esperando, llevamos cuatro horas intentando hacer tú tarea de matemáticas y aún no puedo creer que no hayas hecho un progreso.**

**- Pero Reborn sabes que matem****áticas es mi peor materia**

**- Un buen jefe de la mafia siempre debe ser el primero en su clase**

**- Pero yo...**

**PUFF**

_**- Hermano, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**_

_**- Fuimos golpeados por la bazuca de la vaca estúpida, ahora debemos de estar en el futuro**_

¿Vaca estúpida? Reborn no sabía porque tenía un mal presentimiento, y tenía la sensación de que a partir de ahora las cosas cambiarían, sin embargo se limito a esperar a que sus invitados aparecieran.

Cuando el humo rosa desapareció reveló a dos niños que estaban abrazados, el mayor de ellos aparentaban unos 10 años, tenía el cabello liso negro que caía por su cara, sus ojos eran negros y su tez blanca, vestía unos pantalones a las rodillas, unas zapatillas negras, una camisa de vestir amarilla y encima un chaleco negro con un listón amarillo, sin duda le daba una apariencia adulta pero infantil; la pequeña al igual que su hermano tenía un cabello negro pero sus ojos eran dorados, tenía tez blanca, llevana un vestido rosa estilo marinero, media blancas y unos zapatos rosas con un broche a un lado en forma de flor, sin duda era una pequeña muy linda como su hermano.

**- ¿Quienes son ustedes? – **Reborn dijo apuntando su arma a los recien llegados

**- Mi nombre es Eliot y esta es mi hermana Elizabeth y somos sus hijos.**

**XXXX**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció este fic?**

**Apartir de ahora estoy planeando en exponer la convivencia de Eliot y Elizabeth con sus padres siendo más jovenes, con Mamma que aún es Dame y con su Papa que aún tiene el aspecto de un bebé.**

**¿Como serán los hijos de estos dos teniendo como padre a Reborn? ¿Qué harán los guardianes?**

**Porfa dejen comentarios para motivar un poco a esta autora!**


	2. Chapter 1

**- ¿Quienes son ustedes? – **Reborn dijo apuntando su arma a los recién llegados

**- Mi nombre es Eliot y esta es mi hermana Elizabeth y somos sus hijos.**

**Capítulo 1**

**XXXX**

En la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi no había un día que no fuera normal, un bebé que afirma ser el más grande asesino del mundo, anillos con llamas, cajas mágicas, viajes en el tiempo, pero jamás podría haber imaginado esto, era un día como cualquier, estaba estudiando con Reborn con sus usuales amenazas hasta que la habitación se vio envuelta por un humo rosa y aparecieron estos dos niños quienes aseguraron ser mis hijos, en una situación normal habría sido feliz al saber que sobreviviré al mundo de la mafia, que llegaré a ser padre que dos pequeños pero porque de todas las personas con las que podría haber salido tenía que ser su sádico tutor espartano REBORN, la confusión, cariños, vergüenza, asombro solo eran unas de las tantas emociones que arremolinaban en su interior.

Toda su vida había esperado que se terminaría casando con una chica linda, la cual se ocuparía de la casa y la crianza de los niños mientras él iba al trabajos y sería recibido por ellos al llegar a casa, jugaría con sus hijos mientras su esposa le preparaba la cena, siempre soñó que esa persona que ocuparía su lecho junto a él sería Kyoko-chan, pero nooooo porque el mundo se empeña en desgraciar su vida, '_espera un minuto soy un hombre, como se supone que voy a tener hijos no soy una chica, y además Reborn es un bebé que rayos pasa con este mundo'_

Reborn en cambio había bajado su fedora para evitar que sus emociones sean vistas, a decir verdad estaba asombrado al inicio pero al ser el más grande asesino a sueldo del mundo dejó ese estado y decidió analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo y pensándolo bien no era imposible después de todo su estudiante era demasiado lindo para su propio bien, sería mentirse a si mismo negar que sentía atracción por Dame-Tsuna pero si estos dos estaban presentes eso solo significada que había recuperado su cuerpo.

_**- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando hermano?**_

_**- Nada Lizzy, no te preocupes volveremos a casa en unos cuantos minutos, pero mientras tanto – **_Eliot era totalmente consciente del peligro de revelar demasiado información pero estaba seguro de que el haber revelado su identidad no los afectaría, era totalmente consciente que aún en esta época su Papa albergaba sentimientos por Mamma, probablemente eran 12 o 13 años en el pasado puesto que Tsuna aún era joven y Reborn conservaba su aspecto de bebé sin duda habían venido poco antes de su nacimiento.

**- Odio tener que repetir las cosas así que solo lo diré una vez más mi**** nombre es Eliot y esta es mi hermana Elizabeth y somos sus hijos.**

**- Como se que no son impostores**

**- Mamma ¿Qué dice tu hyper intuición?**

**- ¿Q-Que?**

**- Te dije que odiaba repetir las cosas, entonces dime ¿Qué sientes con tú hyper intuición?**

**- Pues… yo siento… que ustedes dicen la verdad**

**- Cállate Tsuna y déjame manejar esto**

Reborn se limito a contemplar a su estudiante, en sus ojos no había señal de que estuviera mintiendo pero no pudo encontrar nada, se relajó un poco y decidió darle una oportunidad a los dos niños de explicarse **– Ahora díganme como llegaron aquí**

Eliot solo pudo suspirar de alivio, sabía que sería una difícil tarea de convencer a su Padre pero aún en este tiempo ya seguía sediendo un poco a los deseos de su Madre **– Nos encontrábamos en el Laboratorio Vongola realizando un experimento con Shouchi, Spanner y Giannini, todo iba bien hasta que apareció la vaca estúpida, tú lo pateaste lo cual cayó sobre tío Kyoya y todos los demás tíos empezaron a pelear también, accidentalmente la bazuca salió volando por el aire he iba a golpear a Lizzy, lo primero que hice fue correr hacía ella, la bazuca nos golpeo y aquí estamos**

**- Sin embargo eso no explica porque están aquí, debieron de ir 10 años en el futuro y no viajar al pasado**

**- Ese es el problema probablemente Giannini configuró la bazuca de nuevo y ahora que lo pienso ya han pasado más de cinco minutos, por lo que supongo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que regresemos hasta nuestro tiempo**

**- **_**Mamma tengo hambre – **_la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su madre a abrazarla, esta acción no paso desapercibida por nadie.

_**- **_**Tsuna ve abajo y alimenta a nuestra hija, mientras tanto yo discutiré lo que haremos a partir de ahora con Eliot **– Reborn sonreía internamente por el sonrojo que había sacado de su estudiante, ahora con la incorporación de estos dos las cosas serían más interesantes.

**- Mamma te veremos abajo, mientras tanto Papa y yo hablaremos**

Tsuna no tuvo más que otro de resignarse, sin duda esos dos eran iguales, era imposible discutir con ellos _– __**Lizzy-chan ¿cierto? **_**–** la pequeña asintió feliz de que su Mamma le prestara atención** -**_** que tal si cocino algo para ti, mmm que te gustaría comer **_– estos dos discutían alegremente, una vez habían salido de la puerta, las cosas se tornaron serian para los dos que quedaron en la habitación.

- _**Papa creo que será muy peligroso si alguien se entera quienes somos nosotros, tampoco creo que sería conveniente que Nana-**__**obaasan nos vea, aunque estoy seguro de que simplemente nos adoptaría, no tengo ningún problema con I-Pin y Futa, pero me niego a vivir bajo el mismo techo que la vaca estúpida, para empezar es su problema que estemos aquí, el verdadero problema radica en Bianchi, como crees que reaccionará tu ex-amante con nosotros, exijo que ella se vaya aquí mientras mi hermana y yo nos alojamos en esta casa – **_Reborn analizó cada expresión del niño mientras este hablaba, estaba de acuerdo en que no habría problema con Mamma y también con I-Pin y Futa, ciertamente le causo gracia el saber que su hijo veía de la misma forma que él a la vaca estúpida, pero cuando habló de Bianchi su su voz se volvió obscura, podía sentir el odio en él, sin duda había sucedido algo en el futuro que había ocasionado eso, también pude ver miedo hacia ella, lo último que dijo lo había dicho de una forma en que no esperaba un no por respuesta, había cosas que tenía que averiguar si pensaban vivir juntos de ahora en adelante.

**- **_**¿Qué hay de los guardianes Vongola?**_

**- **_**mmm pues en lo personal no creo que mis tíos y tías encuentren algo malo nuestra presencia, probablemente el único que se opondrá será tío Hayato, pero si intenta hacerlo, lo chantajearé**_** – **mostrando su sonrisa más sádica.

**- **_**¿Con que piensas chantajearlo?**_** – **pregunto Reborn disfrutando de las payasadas del niño.

_**- Bueno, estoy seguro que en esta época tío Hayato estaba saliendo con tío Takeshi, sin duda morirá de verguenza si todos se enteran de eso, y jamás permitirá que Mamma se entere, pobre tío Hayato él siempre ha tenido la creencia de que Mamma es puro, pero teniéndote a ti como pareja simplemente es imposible.**_

_**- A propósito no creo que sea necesario que le informes al abuelo Timoteo, y tampoco al Abuelo Iemitsu, hay dos posibles formas en las que reaccionará, 1. probablemente intentará matarte por mancillar a su hijo, 2. actuará como el abuelo idiota que es y te dará la mano de Mama en matrimonio en el moment. De cualquier forma creo que esta información debe limitarse a los guardianes**_

_**- Hablaremos luego de eso mientras tanto ve abajo con Tsuna, mientras tanto yo h**__**aré unas llamadas**_

_**- Esta bien, te veré abajo**_

_**XXXX**_

**Mansión Vongola – Italia (12 Años en el Futuro)**

Tsuna y Reborn observaron cómo sus hijos eran golpeados por la bazuca, esperaron que el humo se disipara y luego de unos segundos empezaron a preocuparse puesto que no había nadie ahí, solo podía haber un razón por la cual no había nadie y es que… ellos había muerto en el futuro, Tsuna recordó cuando su Reborn había sido enviado cuando era más joven al futuro y al llegar ahí le habían informado que Byakuran lo había asesinado, a él junto con su familia, acaso había cometido un error en el cual había llevado a sus hijos a la muerte, que rayos estaba pasando. Reborn observo como su pareja había entrado en pánico, lo tomó en brazos y le susurró al oído _**– Están bien, se que lo están, son nuestros hijos, son fuertes - **_lo apretó aun más contra su pecho _**–Esperemos que el efecto de la bazuca pase.**_

Tsuna solo pudo asentir, si su Reborn dijo que estaban bien era porque lo estaban, solo podía esperar el regreso de sus hijos

3 minutos

3 minutos 45 segundos

4 minutos

4 minutos 50 segundos

4 minutos 53 segundos

4 minutos 55 segundos

4 minutos 59 segundos

Un segundo más

Al transcurrir los cinco minutos no ocurrió nada, donde estaban sus hijos, ¿Qué había sucedido? **–**_**Giannini no habrá configurado la bazuca de nuevo, porque si es así sufrirás las consecuencias**_

_**- R-Reborn san t-temo decir que si lo hice, por favor no me lastime, D-Décimo ayúdeme por favor**_

_**- Reborn, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, nadie absolutamente nadie se mete con mis hijos – **_la expresión de Tsuna era solo una que era vista cuando alguien lastimaba a sus hijos, el podía ser un gran jefe con un gran corazón pero todas en la Mafia sabían que no debía de meterse con los hijos de Décimo Vongola, una evidencia era la Familia Stefano, que habían osado a meterse con el hijo mayor cuando era un pequeño, Tsuna no solo había destruido a esa Familia sino que había hecho que desapareciese de la historia de la Mafia, a la semana de ese incidente nadie en Italia hablaba de la Familia Stefano

**XXXX**

**Actualidad**

Bajo a paso lento las escaleras, cuando llego a la cocina vio a su madre que estaba ayudando a comer a su hermana, Tsuna sintió su presencia poco después _**– Quieres comer algo también Eliot.**_

_**- No he comido nada aún así que estaría bien, si no te molesta Mamma**_

_**- No me molesta no te preocupes – **_dirigió Tsuna una de sus sonrisas que calmaba cualquier alma. Se levantó y procedió a servir un poco de comida, y colocó en plato frente a él, sonrió al ver como el pequeño inhalaba fuertemente y saboreaba la comida _**– Gracias por la comida.**_

Eliot sonrió internamente puesto que aún en esta época la comida de Tsuna era deliciosa, ningún chef jamás se igualaría su comida a la de su Mamma y la de su Abuela Nana **– E-Es cierto lo que dijiste antes –** decir que Tsuna estaba tranquilo era una subestimación, tenía que comprobar lo que estos decían pero lo mejor era hablar en japonés para que la niña no los escuchara **- ¿Qué? – **Tsuna se sonrojó debido a lo que estaba por decir **– Q-Que soy tu padre y…. Reborn ¿También es tu padre? – **Ciertamente era extraño decir era el padre de estos dos, y más aún cuando tenían otro padre, un momento otro padre **– Yo no soy tu padre, soy un hombre y Reborn también es un hombre, como rayos podemos ser sus padres – **Eliot solo pudo suspirar ante esta afirmación, y reír un poco por lo que decía su madre, había escuchado que era muy inocente pero no creía que llegara a este punto – **Mamma en este mundo existen chicos llamados donceles que pueden procrear hijos… eres un Doncel, por lo tanto eres nuestra Mamma – **Este Tsuna sin duda era muy diferente a su Mamma, era muy fácil de molestar, no mantenía la calma y era muy inocente, y aún no salía del shock, era tan difícil de creer que eran sus hijos, no probablemente lo difícil de creer era que Reborn era su pareja.

**- ¿No sientes nada por Papa?**

**- ¿Q-Qué? P-por supuesto que no me gusta Reborn, a mi me gusta Kyoko-chan**

**- La negación es mala Mamma, no tiene de malo que te guste un hombre, es lo que siempre me dices**

**- Te dije que no me guste Reborn – **Tsunaestaba vez estaba más exaltado y jadeaba un poco –** Tú siempre me dices que en tu juventud el amor que sentías por ellas era el de un hermano a su hermana, aunque no lo creas tus palabras son dolorosas, el negar tu amor por Papa es como negarnos a nosotros, es una fortuna que TU hija no entienda el japonés, sin duda hubiera llorado**

Tsuna solo pudo permanecer en silencio, en verdad le había causado tanto dolor, ¿En verdad amaba a Reborn? Como podía ser eso cierto, es verdad que sentía mucho cariño por su tutor puesto que había estado con él en muchas batallas, siempre le había dado apoyo, y sus palabras podía hacer que se levantara y vencer a todos sus enemigos, pero no porque pensara eso significaba que estuviera enamorado de Reborn, no solo era cariño, aún le gustaba Kyoko-chan, aunque últimamente ya no se sonrojaba cada vez que la veía, no en su lugar siempre estaba observando a Reborn, pero era por cariño... simplemente cariño, pensó un pco más en este hecho 'HIIIIIIIIII me gusta Reborn' sin duda era Dame-Tsuna por haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta ese momento.

La cara de Tsuna estaba roja y competía con la de un tomate **– Mi yo del futuro…etto… mi yo del futuro… en verdad… ¿Ama a…. Reborn?**

**- Lo hace**

**- Lamento haber dicho lo anterior, es solo que no me hago a la idea de que estoy en una relación con Reborn**

**- Aunque no lo creas muy pronto lo estarás Mamma**

**- Así es Tsuna muy pronto te prostrarás ante mí, no por algo soy el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo – **decía un Reborn con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

**- C-Cállate**

**- Papa has resuelto lo que querías**

**- Así es, a partir de hoy viviremos los cuatro juntos, Mamma junto a Lambo, I-Pin, Futa y Bianchi se irán de vacaciones a Londres, no vendrá en unas cuantas semanas, así tendremos tiempo para pensar en cómo resolver esta situación, y también debemos evitar sospechas, también será un buen entrenamiento para Tsuna – **Reborn cambiando al italiano -_** Elizabeth a partir de hoy viviremos los cuatro juntos**_

_**- Hermano, estaremos solos con Mama y Papa**_

_**- Así es Lizzy**_

Así es como empieza en nuevo capítulo en la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi, no solo como el Jefe de la Vongola sino como Madre.

**Continuara**

**XXXX**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que más personas lo lean, gracias por las visitas =)**

**Sadistic Brothers:** Esto es solo el comienzo de lo que serán sus vidas de ahora en adelante

**queen-chiibi: **En realidad planeo incorporar a Bianchi en la historia más adelante

**AlexOkami:** Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para convencerte.


	3. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic, es un poco más largo que los anteriores espero les guste**

**También me gustaría agradecer a , BloodyDarkNaruto, Karelys165, Marhaya, Guest y AlexOkami por sus comentarios**

**Capítulo 2**

**XXXX**

Luego de la llegada de Eliot y Elizabeth terminaron de cenar y se prepararon para dormir, Tsuna sacó de su armario un poco de ropa para ambos y los dirigió a la habitación de invitados – **_Esta habitación no es muy grande, pero espero que estén cómodos y lamento que tengan que compartir la habitación_**

**_- No te preocupes por eso Mamma, descansa_**

**_- Buenas noches Mamma_**

Tsuna solo pude sonreír ante el entusiasmo**_ - Buenas noches, descansen ya que mañana tendremos un día atareado – _**Cuando Tsuna salió de la habitación Eliot pensó que era el momento adecuado para hablar con su hermana, su intuición le decía que volverían a su casa pronto, pero estarían atascados en este tiempo durante varias semanas

-**_ Estoy seguro que ya te has dado cuenta que no veremos a Mamma y Papa durante un tiempo, ahora mismo nuestros Padres no están juntos, pero eso podría ser bueno, estoy seguro que no arriesgaremos nuestra existencia, y será interesante convivir con ellos, ¿No crees?_**

**_- Si, Mamma no ha cambiado mucho, pero Papa no me ha dado la misma atención que siempre me da en el futuro, pero aún así los quiero_**

Al escuchar lo que su hermana decía Eliot concluyo que ella podría ayudarla en lo que estaba planeando desde que llegaron aquí, sería divertido y era un oportunidad única que no planeada desperdiciar **– Ne Lizzy, podrías decirme que es lo que más odia Papa**

**- mmm el odia muchas cosas pero creo que lo que más odia es a tío Lambo**

**- no no no me refiero a lo otro que más odia**

**- mmm que otra persona ¿Se acerque a Mamma?**

**_- Bingo, no crees que sería divertido fastidiar un poco a Papa en esta época_**

**_- Lo sería _**– su sonrisa era deslumbrante **_– Eso le enseñara a apreciar más a Mamma_**

**_- Si lo hará y también que no debe subestimar la cantidad de pretendiente que tiene, si queremos molestarlo creo que el mejor inicio será con los guardianes y también la escuela de Mamma, por ahora vamos a molestarlos un poco, papa intentará obtener respuestas de Mamma y eso sería problemático._**

Cualquiera pensaría que la pequeña Lizzy era igual a su Madre pero muy pocas personas sabían su verdadera personalidad, y los desafortunados que lo sabían habían aprendido a no meterse con ella, ambos hermanos eran iguales a su Padre.

**XXXX**

Nos encontrábamos ahora de compras en el centro comercial de Namimori con la excusa de Reborn de que nuestros niños necesitaban ropa nueva , habíamos comprado todo lo esencial para el día a día, para Elizabeth un conjunto de vestidos, faldas, blusas, zapatos, diablos incluso tuve que entrar a una tienda de ropa femenina, y para Eliot, bueno él era capaz de comprar su propia ropa pero Reborn dijo que tenía que ayudarlo porque era mi deber como su madre, se me hacía raro que Lizzy me llamara constantemente Mamma frente a todo el mundo y Eliot la apoyaba en sus cariños a "Mamma" solo lograban avergonzarme por culpa de eso, desde que habíamos entrado a las tiendas eramos el centro de atención, todos murmuraban sobre nosotros, no me extrañaría que todo Namimori se haya enterado de estos dos, después de todos es un pueblo pequeño; procedimos a sentarnos en una heladería mientras descansábamos luego de realizar todas las compras

**- Disculpen señores que les gustaría ordenar**

**- Para mí un pastel de chocolate y una malteada, que les gustaría a ti y a Lizzy**

**- Yo quiero un café con leche y un pastel de fresa y para Lizzy lo mismo que tú pediste Mamma**

**- Para mí un Café Expresso**

**- Muy bien les traeré su orden en un momento**

**- Tsuna a partir de ahora asumirás las responsabilidades de estos dos, así como las de la casa: cocinarás, limpiaras, llevarás los niños a la escuela y los irás a traer, pero no creas que solo porque harás eso te librarás de tus responsabilidades como estudiante y futuro jefe**

**- HIIIIIIII como esperas que haga todo eso, no creo que tenga el suficiente tiempo para realizar todo eso**

**- Sabía que dirías eso así que tu amable tutor y futuro amante te ha preparado un horario que deberás seguir al pie de la letra para poder cumplir con todo eso – **Tsuna estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, si Reborn se comportaba de esta manera ahora no quería saber como lo haría en el futuro **– Y b-bien que d-deberé de hacer**

**- He preparado este horario dame-Tsuna, recuerda que este también será un entrenamiento para ti**

**- Como rayos puede ser esto un entrenamiento, la lista es demasiado larga**

_6:00 Despertarse_

_6:45 Preparar Bento_

_7:20 Desayuno_

_7:45 Partir a la escuela_

_8:00 Parvulario_

_8:15 Primaria Nami-chuu_

_8:30 Escuela_

_3:00 Fin de la Escuela_

_Recoger a Eliot y Elizabeth de la escuela_

_4:00 Realizar las compras para la cena_

_5:00 Hacer los quehaceres de la casa_

_6:30 Preparar la cena_

_7:00 Cena_

_7:40 Hacer los deberes de la escuela_

_8:30 Tiempo libre_

**- _Por lo que tendremos que ir a la escuela, pero necesitamos uniformes para eso_**

**_- Ya me encargue de eso, sus trajes están listos_**

**_- Apropósito cuando lleguemos a casa tendremos una reunión con los guardianes de Tsuna para explicar la situación_**

**_- Por lo que nos encontraremos con nuestros tíos y tías ¿eh?_**

**_- Así es además será una gran oportunidad para discutir unos asuntos a fondo con Tsuna_**

'HIIIIII si Reborn me interroga como anoche me sacará toda la información, que voy a hacer, que voy a hacer'

_FLASHBACK_

_Se encontraba Tsuna en su habitación instalándose para dormir y Reborn estaba en su hamaca de siempre, ciertamente no quería quedarse solo con el Hitman, hasta hace unas horas a el lo trataba como siempre lo hacía, siempre sádico y espartano, pero luego aparecieron ese par que inmediatamente afirmaron ser nuestros hijos y ahora Reborn no tenía una pizca de vergüenza al afirmar que en realidad eran nuestro hijos, como rayos puede aceptarlo con tanta facilidad, ahora estaban solos en la habitación, no sabía que decir, lo mejor era ignorarlo así podría evitar una vergonzosa conversación_

_- No conseguiras nada ignorándome Tsuna, nadie puede escapar de mí_

_- HIIIIIIII R-Reborn yo no estaba ignorándote_

_- Tsuna, ¿Qué piensas de esta situación?_

_- ¿A que te refieres? _

_- Dame-Tsuna me refiero a ¿Qué piensas sobre nuestros hijos?_

_- S-Sobre nuestros h-hijos, pues n-no se, yo no se que pensar_

_- Tsuna ¿Qué piensas sobre nosotros cuatro juntos?_

_- Y-Yo_

_- Mamma puedo dormir contigo – la puerta había sido abierta inmediatamente por la niña interrumpiendo su conversación – Mamma, Lizzy quería dormir contigo, no puedo dejarla sola ni a ti tampoco, así que yo también dormiré contigo_

_- Hermano solo dice eso porque también quiero dormir con Mamma, hermano es muy tímido para admitirlo_

_- Cállate Lizzy_

_En cuestión de segundos los dos se habían acostado en la cama con Tsuna, Lizzy contra la pared, y Eliot en la orilla de la cama, al menos ellos dos lo habían salvado de su conversación con Reborn, aunque estaba claro que tarde o temprano tendría que responder a su pregunta, lo mejor sería evitarlo a partir de ahora_

_- Buenas noches Mama, Buenas noches Papa_

_- Dame-Tsuna seguiremos con nuestra conversación luego, buenas noches_

_- Buenas noches a todos_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La camarerar apareció con la orden interrumplienso así los pensamiento de Tsuna **- Aquí esta lo que pidieron, espero que tú y tus hermanitos disfruten de nuestros servicios**

**- El es mi Amante**

**- El es mi Madre**

**- Tus hermanitos tienen mucha atención**

Una nueva discusión había empezado, Tsuna solo podía suspirar, sin duda esos dos eran iguales, procedió a comer su pastel mientras ayudaba a su hija que tenía problemas, después de todo solo tenía tres años.

**XXXX**

**Mansión Vongola – Italia**

Giannini había sido enviado a la enfermería luego de recibir la tortura impuesta por el sádico de Reborn y por si fuera poco también había contribuido el Décimo Vongola en ella, Dios nunca nadie lo había visto ha si de furioso, ahora que había logrado calmarse un poco, Shouchi y Spanner habían aprovechado la oportunidad para intentar explicar la situación con el mayor cuidado, después de todo aún no quería morir

**- _Tsuna-san y Reborn-san luego de haber hecho algunas investigaciones hemos logrado determinar su ubicación y pues… pues_**

Decir que Reborn estaba tranquilo sería una mentira, el asesino a sueldo había perdido los estribos, primero había aparecido la vaca estúpida provocando la desaparición de sus dos hijos, mataría a cualquiera en estos momentos y había una gran cantidad de candidatos en la sala con quienes podía desquitarse, intentó escuchar a estos científicos inútiles y carajo ni siquiera eran capaces de decir la ubicación de sus hijos **– _Escúpelo ahora, ¿Donde están?_**

**_- R-Reborn-san mmm mi estomago me duele_**

**_- No me repetiré ¿A dónde fueron enviados? – _**apuntó su arma a un asustado Shouchi que no era capaz de formar una sola palabra debido al miedo que tenía ahora mismo, por lo que Spanner decidió intervenir antes de que su amigo fuera asesinado **_– Los Vongola fueron enviados al pasado, exactamente 12 años_**

**_- ¿Exactamente donde están? – _**en esta ocasión Reborn apuntó su arma a Spanner y este sin inmutarse respondió **_– Namimori_**

**_- ¿Qué? –_** fue todo lo que pudieron decir los que se encontraban en la habitación

**XXXX**

**Actualidad**

Los ocupantes en la casa Sawada recién habían regresado de sus días de compras y se sentaban a descansar en la sala a esperar a los visitante que tendrían pronto

**_- Lizzy, Eliot dentro de poco vendrán los guardianes Vongola pero probablemente serán un poco diferente a los que ustedes conocen, ellos les ayudarán un poco a adaptarse a la vida aquí en Namimori_**

**_- Papa no es como si nunca hubiéramos venido aquí, además Lizzy es como Mamma puesto que tiene la habilidad de adaptarse a todo tipo de situaciones extrañas, y yo como el futuro mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo podré fácilmente vivir en esta época_**

**_- Te faltan 100 años para poder tener ese título_**

**_- Cuando llegue a los 100 años igualmente me superarías por 100 Papa_**

**_- Veo que al menos entiendes el doble sentido en mis frases, al menos no heredaste lo dame de tu Mamma, a propósito no estás interesado en el título de Vongola Undécimo_**

**_- Soy el futuro mejor asesino en el mundo, ese es un título digno para mí, además creo que Lizzy es la más apta para ser la siguiente jefe en Vongola, tiene la inocencia de Mamma con un poco de tu sadismo y ademas los hijos de los guardianes tienen la edad de Lizzy más o menos, su generación es la más apta_**

**_- No parece que haya heredado eso de mí_**

**_- Ella es tan inocente que no es consciente de ello, también es una manipuladora natural, sin duda en el futuro ella será alguien peligrosa_**

**_- Y que hay de ti_**

**_- Pues…_**

**_PUM_**

**_- _****Juudaime cuál es la urgencia por la que me llamaron, le sucedió algo malo**

**- ma ma tranquilízate Gokudera**

**- SAWADA cuál es la razón ESTREMA por la que me llamaste**

**- Kufufufu me necesitabas mi Tsunayoshi-kun**

**- B-Boss**

**- Por el hacinamiento los morderé hasta la muerte**

**BAM**

**- Bien ya están aquí, ahora siéntense todos, a propósito a partir de ahora hablaremos italiano, para la facilidad de comprensión de nuestros invitados**

**- _Está bien Reborn-san, a propósito quiénes son estos, si le hacen algo a Juudaime no se los perdonaré – _**afirmo mientras sacaba sus dinamitas, Yamamoto puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hayato para tranquilizarlo, antes de que destruyera la casa

-**_ ma ma estoy seguro que hay una explicación de por qué están aquí_**

**_- Mi nombre es Sasagawa Ryohei, cuáles son sus nombre al EXTREMO_**

**_- Callense herbívoros_**

**_- Kufufufu Kyo-kun está enojado_**

**_- Antes de que destruyan la casa permítanos presentarnos, mi nombre es Eliot di Vongola, y ella es mi hermana Elizabeth di Vongola, y somos los hijos de Reborn y Sawada Tsunayoshi, debido a cierta vaca estúpida digo circunstancias estaremos en esta época por tiempo indefinido, estaremos a su cuidado_**

Minuto de silencio

**_- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?_**

**XXXXXX**

**Mansión Vongola**

De acuerdo porque de todos los lugares tenían que haber sido enviados a esa época y a ese sitio, esa casa era insegura cuando ella vivía ahí, necesitaba traerlos lo más pronto posible antes de que algo malo pasara, no solo estaba en riesgo la vida de su yo más joven sino que también la vida de sus hijos, sus más preciados tesoros, si algo les pasaba en esta ocasión la mataría, en el pasado no lo había hecho por respeto a su mejor amigo, pero ahora eso no le importaba, tenía que traerlos ahora mismo

-**_ Shouchi-kun, Spanner cuanto tiempo tardarán en traerlos de vuelta, no tenemos tiempo que perder_**

**_- No es tan simple Vongola_**

**_- A-Así es Tsuna-san tardaremos alrededor de un mes para completar la configuración a la bazuca de los 10 años, necesitas tener paciencia, además estoy seguro que sus hijos están bien después de todo Reborn-san los ha entrenado para mantener la calma y hacer frente a todo tipo de situaciones_**

**_- No tenemos tiempo que perder Irie Shouchi – _**el tono usado por Tsuna en esta ocasión era frío, podía sentirse el aura asesina que desprendía, esa aura que solo usaba cuando confrontaba a los otros jefes en las reuniones, Shouchi casi se había desmayado, estaba asustado, era un lado de Tsuna que muy pocos conocían

Al ver a su pareja Reborn sabía que tenía que intervenir antes de que se produjera una masacre**_ - Será mejor que los traigan pronto de vuelta, eso si quieren vivir – _**tomo a Tsuna de la mano para tranquilizarlo y salió del laboratorio, al ver que aún no se movía, les dirigió una de sus miradas más atemorizantes **– Que están esperando – **los técnicos inmediatamente salieron de su estupor, y comenzaron a movilizarse inmediatamente

**XXXX**

**Actualidad**

**_- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?_**

_Todos los guardianes habían quedado en shock incluso Hibari y Mukuro, pero el primero en salir de su shock fue Hayato **- Lo lamento hijos de Juudaime por haberlos insultado, lo siento, lo siento** - decía mientras se inclinado una y otra vez en señal de disculpa_

_-** ma ma cálmate Gokudera, jamás pensé que Tsuna escogería al chiquitin para salir con él, es un poco... estraño**_

**_- Cállate friki del beisball no juzgues a la persona que Juudaime a escogido para ser el padre de sus hijos y además Reborn-san es digno para ser la pareja de Juudaime_**

**_- B-Boss_**

**_- kufufufu no me importa lo que digan Tsunayoshi es mío_**

**_- Bebe que significa esto, espero que sea mentira lo que dicen los hervíboros sobre que tú y el omnívoro son sus padres_**

**_- Por supuesto que dicen la verdad Hibari... ¿Celoso?_**

**_- Te morderé hasta la muerte_**

Una batalla se había desatado en la casa Sawada, dos pequeños solo podían sonreír ante la situación

**_- hermano, tal parece que nuestro plan está funcionando_**

**_- Lizzy Lizzy esto... tan solo es el comienzo_**

Tsuna intentaba detener la pelea y de pronto solo pudo sentir un escalofrío que recorría todo su ser, tenía un mal presentimiento, y su hyper intuición le decía que era a causa de sus hijos, pero habían sido dulces y lindos con él, no podían ser como Reborn, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba, y esto tan solo era el comienzo de los planes de sus pequeños e inocentes hijo.

**XXXX**

**He llegado al final espero que estén satisfechos con este capítulo, probablemente actualizaré alrededor del domingo o lunes, si tengo tiempo, lo haré antes, aceptaré sus sugerencias para los siguientes capítulos**

**Chao**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**XXXX**

**Escuela Media de Namimori**

Cierto castaño depositó su bolso y se sentó en su asiento apoyo su cabeza en el pupitre y solo podía suspirar, Dios debía de acostumbrarse puesto que desde ahora en adelante las mañanas serían así de agitadas, solo podía pensar en todo lo que hacía su madre por él y por el resto de la familia, sin duda ella era omnipotente

**- Ocurre algo malo Tsuna-kun**

En el pasado hubiera tartamudeado y se hubiera sonrojado solo por la presencia de la ídolo de la escuela, pero ahora sentía que su cariño era más del tipo fraternal, ella era una gran amiga, quizás ella podría aconsejarlo para solucionar sus problemas, pero era su problema y Reborn le había dicho que era el responsable de velar por los niños

**- Nada Kyoko-chan es solo que tuve una mañana cansada**

**FLASHBACK**

_- Dame Tsuna es hora de levantarte_

_- HIIIIIIII Reborn no me golpees al menos podrías despertarme con un poco más de normalidad, esto debe de ser una broma son las seis de la mañana_

_- Por supuesto que son las seis, acaso has olvidado tu nuevo horario, además si no te apresuras usaré tu tiempo libre para entrenarte_

_- HIIIIII me levantaré_

_Bajo las escalera y procedió a hacer los bento para la escuela, era un alivio que su madre le haya enseñado a cocinar desde que era un niño eso le hacía las cosas más fáciles, debía de acostumbrarse a esto, después de todo aún no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían aquí, cuando veía esos niños no podía evitar la sensación de que estaba hablando con unos Mini Reborn – Reborn ¿Podrías llamar a los niños?, ya está listo el desayuno… y por favor despiértalos con normalidad_

_- Te preocupas demasiado no lastimaré a Elizabeth pero Eliot... ya es mayor_

_- No será necesario Papa y gracias por preocuparte por nosotros Mamma_

_- Ya está listo el desayuno, a propósito hoy será su primer día de escuela, espero que se lleven bien con sus compañeros_

_- Siempre he sido popular entre mis compañeros así que no será un problema por otro lado Lizzy_

_- Si hermano_

_- Si alguien intenta hacerte algo debes de decírmelo inmediatamente para castig- digo hablar con esa persona_

_- Entendido hermano_

_- será mejor que terminen… no querrán llegar tarde en su primer día de clases_

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Después de eso tuve que llevar a Lizzy al parvulario y pasar dejando a Eliot por la escuela primaria, me pregunto como lo estarán haciendo en su primer día de clases aquí en Namimori, bueno si han vivido con Reborn por tanto tiempo no creo que pasen por problemas

**XXXX**

**Escuela Primaria de Namimori**

El salón de clases era un caos habían aviones volando por todas partes y los estudiantes estaban sentados discutiendo Yagami-sensei entró al salón todos los estudiantes pararon lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar lo que iba a decir – **Atención a todos, a partir de hoy tendremos a un nuevo estudiante transferido de Italia su nombre es Eliot di Vongola… entra por favor Eliot-kun**

Eliot entro al salón y caminó con elegancia hasta el centro de la habitación, la población femenina solo podía lanzar suspiros al ver al nuevo estudiante y los chicos maldecían porque se estaba llevando la atención de todas las niñas – **Mi nombre es Eliot di Vongola espero que podamos llevarnos bien**

**- ¿Tienes novia?**

**- ¿En verdad eres de Italia?**

**- ¿Podría ser tu futura esposa?**

Genial no solo tenía su propio club de fan en Italia sino que también ya había formado uno aquí en Namimori, no importaba el sitio o la época en donde estuviera todas las mujeres eran iguales, por suerte la maestra pidió a los alumnos que se sentaran. El pequeño Eliot tuvo que soportar los acosos durante toda la jornada escolar.

**XXXX**

**Parvulario**

La habitación donde todos los niños jugaban estaba repleta de cuentos para leer, juguetes y todos los niños jugaban, Usami-sensei entro para presentar a la nueva estudiante transferida – **Cálmense todos, a partir de ahora tendremos una nueva estudiante con nosotros, su nombre es Elizabeth di Vongola y viene de Italia espero que la traten bien ya que aun no entiende el idioma – **Elizabeth entro al salón de clase deteniéndose en el centro – **_Mi nombre es Elizabeth di Vongola y estaré con ustedes a partir de ahora espero que nos llevemos bien todos_**

Los alumnos solo podían mirar sorprendidos a la nueva estudiante, no todos los días se transfería alguien de Italia, hasta su nombre sonaba italiano y su idioma era asombroso también era muy bonita mucho más que otro niñas en su salón, si pudieran hablar con ella la bombardearían de preguntas, para el final de la jornada escolar era seguro que Elizabeth di Vongola tendría su propio club de admiradores

Lizzy se sentó en la mesa junto a tres estudiantes que estaban nerviosos, solo podía reír internamente por lo lindos que eran sus compañeros, sin duda ella disfrutaría el tiempo que tendría en Namimori.

**XXXX**

**Escuela Media de Namimori**

Los estudiantes salían al terminar la escuela pero para Tsuna el día aún no acababa, tenía que ír a traer a sus hijos ahora, además tenía que comprar las cosas para la cena y por su fuera poco aún tenía que hacer sus deberes escolares y ayudar a sus hijos en los suyos

**- Chicos es hora de irnos**

**- Lo lamento Tsuna pero hoy tengo práctica por lo que tendrán que irse los dos solos**

**- Perdóneme Juudaime pero el maestro dijo que tenía que quedarme en detención por lanzar mis dinamitas - **afirmo mientras se inclinaba una y otroa vez por haber fallado a su amado Juudaime

**- E-Esta bien Yamamoto y no te preocupes Gokudera-kun… adiós nos vemos mañana**

**XXXX**

**Hogar Sawada**

Tsuna se encontraba en casa con sus hijos, Reborn había salido porque tenía algunos asuntos que atender los cuales no quería ni saber y sus hijos se encontraban con él lo cual era un poco incómodo

- **_Mamma, Lizzy y yo quedamos con la tía Chrome y las demás tías para comer pasteles, espero que no te moleste que salgamos con ellas_**

**_- E-Esta bien no me preocupa pero cuando es que quedaron con ellas_**

**_- En la reunión que Papa organizó con tus guardianes_**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_El caos abundaba en la habitación con unas cuantas palabras los guardianes habían enloquecido y habían empezado un combate EXTREMO como suele decir tío Ryohei y en una esquina de la habitación se encontraba ella una de las personas que solían ayudarlos en sus planes en su época y estaba seguro que ahora lo haría, todo por el bien de su Jefe, nuestra Mamma, ambos se sentaron a su lado llamando su atención_

_- Tía Chrome a pesar de que aún no nos conoces nos gustaría pedirte un favor_

_- Q-Que clase de favor_

_- Podrías reunir a las tías Haru y Kyoko para una salida grupal también puedes invitar también a la tía Hana, nos gustaría discutir algo con ustedes cuatro, no puedo darte todos los detalles ahora por lo que tendrías que esperar un poco_

_Chrome estaba un poco dudosa de si aceptar o no y esto no paso desapercibido por el pequeño Vongola_

_- Esto hará que las personas respeten un poco más a Mamma en especial sus compañeros de clases_

_Esto era lo último que necesitaba escuchar Chrome para aceptar, después de todo estaría ayudando a su Jefe y le darían más respeto en especial de las persona que suelen burlarse de él y no se molestan en intentar conocerlo, probablemente esta fue la primera vez que tuvo tanta determinación._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

**DIN DONG**

**_- Ya llegaron Mamma nos veremos para la cena, Lizzy dile adiós a Mamma_**

**_- Adios Mamma_**

**_- A-Adios_**

Su intuición era peor ahora y siempre que esta lo alarmaba era cuando estaba cerca de sus hijos aunque eso quizás solo era una coincidencia pero lo mejor era estar alerta de ahora en adelante si quería sobrevivir.

**XXXX**

**Centro Comercial de Namimori**

**Pastelería**

Se encontraban reunidas cinco chicas y un chico: Sasagawa Kyoko, Chrome Dokuro, Miura Haru, Kurokawa Hana, y los dos pequeños Vongola, Elizabeth y Eliot di Vongola, ¿El motivo? Todo giraba a nuestro pequeño atún

-**Estoy seguro que aún no nos conocen… podríamos decir que estamos emparentados con Sawada Tsunayoshi y nos gustaría su ayuda para un plan que deseamos llevar a cabo**

**- ¿Qué pasa con Tsuna-kun? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?**

**- En que ayudaremos al Boss**

**- Hahi Haru ayudará en todo lo que pueda a Tsuna-san desu**

**- No tengo ninguna relación con Sawada así que hablan rápido mocosos**

**- Bueno estoy seguro que no hay problemas con Chrome pero en los casos de Kyoko y Haru… pues digamos que harán esto por la felicidad de Mam-Tsuna y en el caso de Hana, no te preocupes puesto que muy pronto te aseguro que estarás relacionada con él, y te aseguro que te beneficiarás de esto y tendrás mucho diversión, si no están de acuerdo díganlo ahora**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

**- Entonces si no hay problemas… desde ahora estaremos trabajando juntos… este es el plan**

En el centro comercial Sawada Tsunayoshi es encontraba realizando las compras para la cena de esa noche cuando repentinamente estornudo

- **Alguien debe de estar hablando de mí**

Y aquí es cuando empieza el plan de los dos Vongola para ayudar a su Mamma y fastidiar un poco a su Padre.

**XXXX**

**Casa Sawada**

Los cuatro integrantes de la familia Sawada estaban comiendo la cena preparada por Tsuna y comenzaron a discutir como fue su día aunque en este familia nunca había un día normal

_- **Conseguí mi propio club de Fans**_

**_- Muchos niños querían hablar conmigo y también querían darme regalos pero hermano dice que nunca debo de aceptar nada de extraños _**

**_- E-Eso es genial… es impresionante que se volvieran populares en su primer día_**

**_- No esperaba menos de mis hijos… Dame-Tsuna jamás podría ser popular_**

'Papa no deberías de asegurar ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera, estas subestimando el poder Moe de Mamma' – ¿**_Porque Mamma no puede ser popular?, en que te basas al decir eso Papa_**

**_- Desde que llegue a esta casa he estado intentado que Dame-Tsuna sea popular y me di cuenta que es imposible_**

Tsuna bajo la cabeza ante esa declaración, esas palabras dolían y si Reborn decía que era imposible es porque era imposible – **_Si Mamma no es popular es porque TU nunca tuviste la intención de ayudarlo… ja tienes miedo que te la quiten no es cierto_**

**_- Cuida tus palabras mocoso_**

Tsuna levantó la cabeza… se sentía feliz de que alguien lo defendiera, Reborn siempre estaba diciéndole Dame-Tsuna constantemente, era como si no tuviera confianza en él, eso lo deprimía y mucho pero que su hijo lo defendiera y se revelara a Reborn, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía que protegerlo y que daría su vida por él… por ellos más bien, daría su vida por estos pequeños que sin duda pronto serían sus más grandes tesoros.

- **_Ya basta… detengan esta pelea_**

**_- No interfieras Tsuna_**

**_- Perdóname Mamma pero no permitiré que te insulten, le demostraré a Papa que no eres dame-Tsuna, que puedes ser listo y popular, eres un elemento cielo está en tú naturaleza serlo y cuando logre eso Papa se arrepentirá por haber dicho eso – _**se levantó bruscamente de su silla y se dirigió al segundo piso a encerrarse en la habitación que se le había dado, estaba molesto, no sabía que su Padre había sido tan cerrado en esta época pero haría que se arrepienta por lo dicho, los miles de mafioso que se habían enamorado de Mamma era una muestra clara de quien era, solo tenía que despertar su potencial en esta época, ya no era simplemente por fastidiar a su Padre, ahora esto era personal.

Un silencio incómodo había quedado en la mesa luego de que Eliot se fue de ahí, Tsuna estaba asustado por lo sucedido, no sabía que pensar y en cuanto a Reborn estaba molesto, si ese mocoso no fuera su hijo sin duda lo habría matado en ese mismo instante y en cuanto Lizzy estaba cabizbaja sumergida en sus pensamiento pero salió de ellos y decidió que su lugar ahora estaba con su Mamma y su hermano – **_No me gusta… No me gusta lo que Papa dijo de Mamma, Mamma es linda, inteligente y popular, muchos hombres mayores me dicen cosas bonitas y me dan regalos porque quieren conocer a Mamma por eso Papa siempre se enoja… a Papa no le gusta que otros hombres y mujeres se acercan a Mamma… así que no entiendo porque Papa dice que Mamma es un perdedor… Mamma es genial y hermano y yo queremos a Mamma… NO VUELVAS A INSULTAR A MAMA –_** grito tan fuerte como pudo, bajo de su silla y corrió escaleras arriba en busca del consuelo de su hermano, estaba molesta, porque Papa no actuaba igual como lo hacía su Papa en el futuro. Muchas preguntas invadían su mente pero ahora solo podía llorar.

Tsuna y Reborn estaban solos ahora en el comedor pero algo dentro de Tsuna despertó, quizás era solo el instinto materno que lo motivaba a la búsqueda de sus hijos, se levantó y siguió el camino que llevaba a la habitación de sus hijos – **Lo siento Reborn pero tengo que ver que ellos estén bien**

**- No vayas Tsuna quédate aquí**

**- Tú me dijiste que yo asumiría la responsabilidad de ellos cuando vinieron… pues la estoy asumiendo ahora Reborn**

**- Tsuna – **su voz era fría y sin sentimientos, Tsuna debía de quedarse si o si con él, no permitiría que se marchara

- **Lo siento Reborn**

Reborn observaba como Tsuna abandonaba la habitación, como su Tsuna se iba, que había pasado para que ocurriera esto, se suponía que ahora debían de estar riendo y pasando el tiempo como la familia que muy pronto serían, entonces como habían llegado a esta situación… en el momento que Tsuna se había ido la habitación se sentía sola y fría como si lo que la iluminaba había desaparecido, necesitaba pensar un poco, necesitaba estar solo, él no se disculparía era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo. Reborn salió de la casa sin un rumbo al cual ir, a partir de ahora los cuatro necesitaban un poco de espacio entre ellos, en especial con su hijo. Volvería pronto cuando la tormenta se haya tranquilizado y el solo pueda salir en el cielo.

**XXXX**

Tsuna estaba un poco nervioso con todo el coraje que tenía logrór abrir la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos. Vio a su hija llorando y siendo consolada por su hijo, caminó al lado de ellos y los abrazó, realmente no sabía que decir o hacer en este tipo de situaciones pero dejo que su instinto lo guiara – **_Lo lamento, esto ha sido mi culpa, si tan solo fuera más fuerte e inteligente entonces esto no habría ocurrido. Reborn tiene razón… soy Dame-Tsuna por eso ustedes no deben de preocuparse_**

**_- Tú no eres Dame Mamma, eres un gran jefe el cual todos respetan y quieren, has hecho grandes cosas en el mundo de la Mafia, has llenado la vida de muchos jefes con colores, contigo el mundo ya no es solo gris, eres el cielo de muchas personas Mamma, por eso por favor no te devalúes_**

**_- Y t-también Mamma es muy popular. Todos dicen que… tengo una gran Mamma. Soy feliz de ser la hija de Mamma_**

**_- Gracias_**

**Continuara**

**XXXX**

**Y bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no pude actualizar porque tuve muchos problemas de cortes de luz en mi ciudad y también por falta de tiempo. Decidi crear este pequeño conflicto en la familia de Tsuna para que así Reborn se de cuenta de lo que tiene y que no debe tomarse a la ligera su relación con Tsuna, después de todo el atún tienen muchos pretendientes y si están enfadados por este desenlace pueden lanzarme tomates, enviarme amenazas de muerte o lo que ustedes quieran.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**XXXX**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Reborn había desaparecido, estaba preocupado si volvería, y aunque intentara negarlo sabía muy bien que lo necesitaba, tenía que lidiar con muchas cosas, los niños requerían una enorme cantidad de tiempo y me preguntaba constantemente como su futuro yo se las arreglaba para realizar tantas actividades y darles del cuidado necesario a sus hijos

**- Sawada**

Hoy tenía que hacer las compras de la semana y también tenía que lavar la ropa

**- Sawada**

Mierda lo había olvidado también había prometido a sus hijos de ayudarles en sus deberes escolares

**- Sawada Tsunayoshi preste atención a la clase**

**- Hai s-sensei**

Toda la clase empezó a reír por lo dame que era su compañero

**- Sawada resuelva el problema número tres**

**- Si sensei…. La respuesta es X=27**

Gritos de asombro resonó en toda la clase, el maestro empezó a leer el libro para verificar si se había equivocado una y otra vez – **E-Eso es correcto – **nadie salía de su shock, es decir, Dame-Tsuna era el peor estudiante que había y nunca había contestado de una forma correcta al maestro, él simplemente era Dame-Tsuna

**- Como se esperaba de Juudaime**

**- Eso fue genial Tsuna**

Eso le había subido un poco su autoestima, el nunca había sido bueno en los estudios y el hecho de haber podido resolver el ejercicio lo motivaba un poco.

Las clases transcurrieron con un poco de normalidad y en cada una Tsuna se había lucido ante sus compañeros.

**XXXX**

- **Muy bien Sawada hoy tenemos clases de matemáticas e idiomas debido a que son tus peores materias y no te irás hasta que logres resolver los ejercicios correctamente**

**- Pero Hana-san tengo que hacer unas cosas en casa y también tengo que cuidar de mis familiares que se están quedando conmigo**

**- por eso no te preocupes ya que Kyoko se ofreció a cuidar de ellos. Ahora concéntrate en los ejercicios**

Al día siguiente de que huyo de casa Reborn en la escuela Hana se había ofrecido a Tsuna a ser su tutora particular en todas las materias, al inicio pensó que sería una mala idea y si Reborn que era muy listo no había sido capaz de que subiera sus notas entonces porque Hana podría hacerlo pero con los días se dio cuenta de que era una gran tutora y tenía un método de enseñanza sencillo y práctico y hasta el más idiota podría entenderle. Si seguía sus enseñanzas probablemente podría ponerse al día en sus estudios y estar en igualdad con sus compañeros **– Y-Ya terminé Hana-san**

**- Tu puntuación es de un 90 – **Hana sonrió un poco debido a lo que iba a decir – **No está mal Sawada, pero no creas que nuestras lecciones han terminado, tendrás que esforzarte el doble porque no iré fácil contigo Sawada**

De acuerdo su opinión sobre Hana había cambiado… ella era tan sádica como el mismo Reborn, ella lo torturaría a partir de ahora.

**XXXX**

Habían terminado la tutoría de Tsuna, Hana fue la primera en irse y Tsuna se quedo sumergido en sus pensamientos, la mayoría era acerca de la ubicación de Reborn ¿Estaría comiendo bien? ¿Aún estaba en la ciudad? ¿Estaría con una de sus amantes? De acuerdo ahora si sonaba como una esposa preocupaba, lo mejor sería irse a casa, tomó sus cosas y depositó algunos de los libros en los estantes de la biblioteca pero paró al escuchar unos ruídos

**- ngh ahhh**

**- Eres tan lindo**

**- Ya…ma…moto**

**- Hayato**

Tsuna solo palideció antes las actividades que estaban haciendo sus dos mejores amigos. Yamamoto tenía acorralado a Gokudera entre los estantes mientras lo besaba y le susurraba todo tipo de cosas y Gokudera estaba jadeando como loco, desde cuando tenían una relación si todo el tiempo estaban peleando. Tsuna terminó de colocar los libros y hecho a correr de ahí, lo que esos dos estaban haciendo era vergonzoso y se sentía un poco herido porque no habían confiado en él y no le habían hablado de su relación… ellos sabían que en el futuro mantenía una relación con Reborn y tenía hijos y sin embargo no habían hablado con él, es que acaso no lo consideraban su amigo, se sentía un poco confundido.

**XXXX**

**- Herviboro será mejor que no me hagas perder mi tiempo**

**- H-Hai Hibari-san**

Hibari sacó sus tonfas para morder al herbívoro hasta la muerte y Tsuna entró en el modo hyper ambos ser observaron un poco antes de iniciar su batalla Hibari fue el primero en hacer su movimiento, envolvió con sus llamas de nube sus tonfas y en un rápido movimiento estaba frente a Tsuna, al instante reaccionó y esquivó su ataque. Voló por el cielo y se dirigió a Hibari lanzando una patada, este sujetó con fuerza su pierna y apuntó su tonfa pero Tsuna lanzó otra patada. En esa batalla podía verse solo las llamas del cielo y de la nube y como ambos lanzaban golpes brutales que no tenían consideración.

Esta rutina había iniciado luego de que Reborn se fuera, Hibari había aparecido ante él y le había ordenado que lo siguiera, lo llevó a una zona apartada y le dijo que a partir de ese día estaría entrenando con él y que me mordería hasta la muerte. Al inicio se dispuso a huir pero luego entendió que tendría que pelear si quería llegar a su casa vivo y esa había sido su rutina en la última semana.

Había pasado una hora desde que empezaron su pelea, habían usado una gran cantidad de poder, la pelea estaba por terminar. Hibari uso su cuerpo espín y lo expandió por todo el lugar y Tsuna usó el X-Burner lo cual culminó con una explosión en ambos lados

**- Estás progresando herbívoro… mañana a la misma hora continuaremos con nuestra pelea**

**- E-Esta bien H-Hibari-san**

Empezaba a creer que Reborn era un santo, cada día el entrenamiento de Hibari era brutal y lo obligaba a llegar hasta sus límites.

**XXXX**

Tsuna caminaba por las calles mientras arrastraba sus pies por el cansancio, abrió lentamente la puerta y entro **– Tadaime - **Al fin en casa, hoy había sido un día de locos, estaba cansado **– Bienvenido a casa Tsuna-kun**

**- Kyoko-chan ¿Aún estás aquí?**

**- Hana me pidió que cuidara de tus primos hasta que tú vinieras a casa**

**- E-Entiendo**

Entro al salón y vio a su hijo haciendo sus deberes mientras que su hija jugaba con unas muñecas que le había comprado Reborn cuando fueron al Centro Comercial

**- ¿Cómo te fue en tus estudios con tía Hana y tu entrenamiento con tío Kyoya?**

Tsuna se estremeció el recordar sus tutores sádicos, es que acaso estaba destinado a tener solo tutores sádicos expertos en atormentarlo

- **M-me fue muy b-bien**

Kyoko vio como Tsuna se había puesto pálido y empezaba a temblar y decidió que lo mejor era aligerar un poco el ambiente – **La cena estará en un rato así que porque mejor no toman un baño mientras tanto**

Eliot había captado la señal, sabía que su Mamma estaba confundida y herida y la tía Kyoko siempre había sido una gran oyente cuando algo la atormentaba, lo mejor era darle un poco de espacio **– _Elizabeth tomaremos un baño antes de cenar… vamos_**

Su hermano rara vez la llamaba por su nombre y eso significaba que algo lo estaba inquietando**_ - Esta bien hermano_**

Kyoko observo como los dos hermanos subían las escaleras ahora tendría tiempo para obtener respuestas de Tsuna y ayudarlo en sus angustias, se dirigió a la cocina para terminar los alimentos totalmente consciente de que Tsuna la observaba desde la mesa y que tenía su atención **– Esos niños no son tus primos verdad Tsuna-kun**

Tsuna abrió sus ojos por la impresión pero los cerró al haberse tranquilizado un poco - **¿Es tan obvio? – **Kyoko solo asintió esperando más respuestas – **Ellos… vienen del futuro – **A Kyoko no le parecía rara su procedencia, no después de que había ido al futuro y había aprendido que Tsuna-kun y los demás estaban en la Mafia – **Ellos son mis hijos… mis hijos y los de Reborn - **Eso si la había sorprendido de todas las personas jamás creyó que Tsuna-kun lo escogería.

**- ¿Reborn-chan?**

**- Reborn tiene el aspecto de un bebé pero recuerda que él es aún un adulto… no sé lo que sucedió en el futuro pero mi intuición me dice que ellos no mienten al decir que son mis hijos con Reborn**

**- Entonces que es lo que te angustia tanto Tsuna-kun**

**- Hace una semana Reborn y Eliot discutieron, luego de eso él se fue de casa y desde entonces no ha vuelto, ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Reborn me odia? ¿No quiere a nuestros hijos? ¿Está con alguien más ahora? ¿El no me quie…? – **Tsuna paró al escuchar las risas de Kyoko, no entendía de que se reía, es que acaso se estaba burlando de él. En cambio Kyoko solo podía pensar en que Tsuna estaba actuando como una novia insegura que no sabía que decir ante su pareja, era muy gracioso ver a Tsuna en esa situación **– Tsuna-kun no debes de preocuparte y estoy segura que Reborn-chan regresará pronto, quizás solo quería darle su espacio a los tres, debes de confiar un poco más en él después de todo algún día ustedes serán pareja**

**- P-Pero ese es el problema. Reborn jamás me ha dicho ni una sola vez que me quiere**

**- ¿Y tú los has hecho?**

**- N-No**

**- Quizás no te ha dicho que te quiere porque está esperando que le digas tus sentimientos**

**- No lo haré… eso es demasiado vergonzoso. Además Reborn siempre me está torturando y me ha obligado a hacer todo tipo de cosas, por una vez él es quien tiene que actuar primero**

Kyoko solo suspiro por la terquedad de su amigo aunque estaba de acuerdo en que Reborn-chan debía de tomar la iniciativa después de todo el chico siempre era el que debía de confesar sus sentimientos a la chica.

**XXXX**

Eliot estaba en la bañera mientras ayudaba a Lizzy en su baño ambos tenían su ropa interior, esta era una costumbre que tenían cuando algo los preocupaba **- _¿Qué pasa hermano? – _**Eliot bajo la cabeza para ver a su hermana **– _Papa aún no ha regresado y eso solo está creando preocupaciones a Mamma, si siguen así su relación podría retroceder y Mamma podría buscar apoyo en otra persona. Mamma ha progresado en sus estudios, tío Kyoko lo confirmo hoy, ella mencionó que había logrado responder todas las preguntas hechas por sus maestros y tía Chrome ha puesto el plan en marcha para aumentar la popularidad de Mamma es cuestión de tiempo para que empiece a recibir confesiones de toda la escuela, todo está marchando bien… demasiado bien para mi gusto_**

**_- Pero eso es bueno ¿No?_**

**_- Lo es pero esperaba que Papa defendiera a Mamma, esperaba que fuera posesivo, esperaba que intentará matar a todos los que menosprecien a Mamma, esperaba más de Papa_**

**_- Pero él no es nuestro Papa… nuestro Papa está esperando por nosotros_**

**_- Es cierto pero Mamma siempre dice que Papa no ha cambiado desde que lo conoció entonces… ¿Porqué no defendió lo que es suyo por derecho? Si sabe que somos sus hijos con Mamma ¿Por que actuó de esa forma?_**

**_- Quizás porque Papa es un bebe y no puede hacerle nada a Mamma_**

**_- Quizás… solo espero que vuelva pronto, pero aún si vuelve no me disculparé_**

**_- jajaja Papa y hermano son parecidos_**

**_- No me parezco a él_**

**_- Si lo haces_**

**_- mejor terminemos nuestro baño antes de que nuestra cena se enfríe_**

**XXXX**

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad y ya no estaba la tensión presente que momentos antes se podía percibir pronto ya era de noche y todos en la casa se preparaban para dormir

**RING RING**

**- Ya voy… ya voy – **Tsuna caminó por la sala hasta llegar al teléfono que estaba sonando – **Moshi Moshi **

**- Ara Tsu-kun **

**- ¿Qué pasa Mamá?**

**- Pues se suponía que regresaríamos dentro de una semana pero Bianchi y los niños querían volver pronto así que llamaba para avisar que regresamos en tres días**

**- ¿Q-Q-Qué?**

**- ¿Ocurre algo malo Tsu-kun?**

**- N-No es nada Mamá**

**- Ara que pases buenas noches Tsu-kun y salúdame a Reborn-chan, Bianchi dice que quiere volver pronto con él. Cuídate cariño y besos**

**PIIIIIIIIIIII**

Y ahora que iba a hacer Mamá volvería pronto y encontraría a sus hijos aquí aunque eso no era problema porque probablemente los terminaría adoptando como lo hizo con sus otros hermanos pero otro pensamiento sacudió su mente… Bianchi-san volvería y ella era la amante de Reborn, es cierto, Reborn era un hombre con muchas amantes, en el futuro se preguntaba si él también se había rebajado a eso, ¿Era solo uno más entre las personas con las que mantenía una relación Reborn? ¿solo eso era?, quizás lo mejor era no decir a nadie que ellos eran hijos de Reborn, habían muchas madres solteras en el mundo, ¿Su futuro yo vivía de esa forma?, estaba confundido pero sabía que debía de ser fuerte por los pequeños que estaban en su casa, se prometió a si mismo que los cuidaría.

**XXXX**

En la mansión Vongola cierto moreno se encontraba en su oficina ocupado en la firma de documentos mientras un aura obscura lo rodeaba, había pasado más de una semana desde que sus hijos habían desaparecido y recién le habían informado que en siete días tendrían reparada la bazuca y podrían traer a sus hijos de vuelta ¿Siete días? Porque se estaban tardando tanto esos técnicos inútiles, sus hijos bien podrían estar sufriendo en las manos de esa puta bruja ex-amante de Reborn y conociendo a su tutor le habría dado la tarea de cuidar a ellos a su yo más joven con la excusa de que era su madre y debía tomar la responsabilidad, solo de pensarlo se irritaba más. Reborn entró a la habitación y vio el aura que expulsaba su esposo, debía de hacer algo, él también estaba preocupado por el bienestar de sus hijos pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo

**- _Debes de tranquilizarte y esperar hasta que hayan terminado de reparar la bazuca… nuestros hijos deben de estar bien_**

**_- Nuestros hijos están bien, lo sé. Lo que me preocupa es nosotros_**

**_- ¿A qué te refieres?_**

**_- Hace doce años nosotros no teníamos nada más que una relación Maestro-Estudiante, nuestros hijos no la darán mucho información a nuestros yo más joven y no saben nada de todos los problemas que hemos enfrentado, no saben de su cuidado y conociéndote Reborn probablemente aprovecharás esa rara oportunidad como un entrenamiento, mi pequeño yo debe de estar confundido y nuestros hijos no se quedaran quietos puesto que ambos son iguales a ti…. Tengo miedo Reborn… tengo miedo de que nuestra relación se vea afectada, de ser así podríamos perder a los dos seres que más amamos en este mundo – _**Tsuna empezó a llorar, esa era una confesión que Reborn no se esperaba y Tsuna tenía razón en cada palabra que había dicho, se acerco y lo tomó en brazos – **_Los protegeremos…. Nuestros yo más joven los protegerán… confían un poco y en que nuestros hijos no permitirán que nada suceda – _**En poco tiempo Tsuna dejó de llorar y cayó dormido en los brazos de Reborn sacando una de las raras sonrisas de Reborn. No importa cuántos años pasaran Tsuna seguía igual de hermoso, la mayoría de los mafiosos suelen confundirlo con un adolescente cuando lo ven la primera vez y es natural que lo hagan, su piel es tan tersa y suave como la porcelana, sus pestañas largas y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color chocolate con tonos dorados y su figura era delgada y frágil, Tsuna era alguien hermoso y todos los desean y el saber que lo había escogido a él de todas las personas lo llenaba de una inmensa felicidad; había hecho tantas atrocidades en la vida, había asesinado a miles de personas incluso había amenazado a Nono una vez cuando le había dicho que no se acercara a Tsuna, pero aún con todas sus fallas tenía a Tsuna… a su Tsuna a su lado y por nada en el mundo cambiaría eso.

Reborn cargo a Tsuna en sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación que compartían depositándolo en la cama. Desde que sus hijos habían desaparecido Tsuna se había encerrado en su oficina y había empezado a trabajar en sus documentos sin descanso, no escuchaba a nadie y su humor era tal que incluso Kyoya y Mukuro habían temblado ante su mirada, incluso él había evitado unos días a Tsuna pero eso ya era suficiente, él necesitaba un descanso, solo tenían que esperar siete días y todo iría bien y serían nuevamente la familia feliz que eran, ahora solo tenían que esperar.

**XXXX**

En las calles de Namimori caminaba una figura tenía el cabello blanco, tenía un tatuaje azul en su mejía izquierda y llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones rotos, él estaba comiendo malvaviscos y se detuvo en una casa en particular

- **Sería divertido hacer una visita a Tsu-chan ahora pero tendré que esperar un poco… tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo mío**

Y por el mismo sitio por el que vino regreso mientras llevaba una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce y trazaba planes que podría arruinar la relación entre Reborn y Tsuna, a partir de ahora las cosas cambiarían un poco y Reborn no estaría presente para proteger a Tsuna.

**Continuara**

**XXXX**

**Hasta aquí ha llegado este capítulo y considerando los eventos recientes probablemente terminaré esta historia en los próximos tres capítulos, gracias por sus comentarios puesto que me animan a seguir la historia y me motivan a seguir escribiendo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y a partir de ahora las cosas se tornaran bastante interesante y puedo decirles que Reborn no estará contento con nuestro visitante reciente ^^**

**Bianchixgokudera25:** Me alegra que te haya divertido puesto que no soy muy buena en la comedia

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:** Como habrás notado ya ha aparecido alguien quien pretende pelear por Tsuna

**Hatsuki:** Y créeme que demostrará serlo en los próximos capítulos

**Natsukyu:** Se me ocurrió que sus hijos debían de ser sobreprotectores con su Mamma para darle más diversión a la historia

**AlexOkami:** Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes por Reborn que pronto reaparecerá en la historia

**anne di Vongola:** Al final del capítulo ha aparecido alguien que esta dispuesto a hacer a Tsuna suyo muajaja


	6. Chapter 5

**Al fin he terminado el nuevo episodio de esta historia y probablemente me tardaré un poco en actualizar debido a que en unos días empezaran los examenes semestrales en la Universidad pero haré todo lo posible para no tardarme en la actualización.**

**Capítulo 5**

**XXXX**

A Tsuna lo estaba matando el estres de saber que muy pronto todos volverían a casa y sin Reborn con él no sabía como lidiar con esa situación y aún no le hablado a sus hijos de su llegada, hablaría más tarde con ellos porque al parecer estaban ocultando algo con respecto a uno de los miembros de su familia, su intuición se lo decía pero tenía miedo de saber lo que ocultaban y esperaba que no lo odiaran por interrogarlos pero necesitaba saber para poder protegerlos

**- Juudaime ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**- Si Tsuna pareces deprimido desde que veníamos a la escuela**

**- Es complicado**

**- ¿A que te refieres Juudaime/Tsuna?**

**- Pues yo...**

Su sentencia fue interrumpido por Nezu-sensei que estaba entrando al salón de clases **- A partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante transferido de Italia - **múltiples suspiros se escuchaban de la población femenina con la esperanza de que su nuevo compañero fuera apuesto, Nezu empezó a escribir el nombre en la pizarra - **Su nombre es Byakuran Gesso. Entra Gesso-kun - **Byakuran entró con gran elegancia al salón de clases y todas las chicas empezaron a chillar emocionadas y con las esperanza de ser la futura pareja de Byakuran y los chicos resoplaban por la frustracion puesto que ahora habia un chico guapo mas en el salon de clases que les quitaría la oportunidad con sus compañeras, ajenos a todo había tres estudiantes que estaban estupefactos por la persona que estaba frente a ellos.

Yamamoto recordó que la persona frente a él era la causante de la muerte de su Padre y de su mejor amigo en el futuro así como él que les habia causado muchos sufrimientos en esa era obscura.

Gokudera se repetía multiples veces en su mente de que era imposible que el causante de la muerte de su precioso Juudaime estuviera aquí... pero pronto tuvo una gran determinación de que lo protegería, no permitiría que ese idiota se acerque siquiera a un metro de Tsuna.

En cambio Tsuna estaba pálido como una hoja y temblaba como un animalito que estaba frente a su atacante, sintió la necesidad de correr del salón pero eso significaba abandonar a sus amigos. Empezó a llamar a Reborn en su mente, lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar con él y sentir la seguridad que siempre lo envolvía, antes que pudiera hacer un movimiento sus amigos actuaron antes que él **_- Si te acercas a Juudaime te mataré Byakuran -_**Yamamoto tambien se levantó y maldecía internamente porque no llevaba consigo su espada - _**Tu no eres bienvenido aquí Byakuran, has causado mucho dolor a las personas no esperes que nos cruzaremos de brazos y ver como caminas libremente**_

Byakuran sonrió ante la ferocidad de las guardianes del Décimo Vongola pero no le importaban, él no había venido hasta aquí por ellos, el único al que daría su tiempo y su vida sería al pequeños Jefe, posó su mirada en Tsuna y lo vio temblar, se veía tan indefenso, tan puro, cuanto deseaba reclamarlo como suyo ahora mismo, no le importaba que dijeran sus "compañeros de clases" al contrario les demostraría que Sawada Tsunayoshi es suyo **_- Tsuna-chan a pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos_**

**_- ¿Q-Que haces aquí B-Byakuran? creí que estabas en prisión_**

**_- Mou me liberaron porque dijeron que no era una amenaza para la humanidad es por eso que decidí venir a verte Tsuna-chan_**

Todos en el salon de clases miraban impresionados el intercambio que los cuatro habían tenido en un idioma extranejero, al parecer Italiano

**- ¿Están hablando en italiano?**

**- Eso no es tan asombroso lo que me impresiona es que Dame-Tsuna pueda hablar también**

**- Si incluso uno piensa que es mas probable que Yamamoto sepa hablar italiano**

**- A puesto a que dame-Tsuna solo está actuando**

**- Si no puede con las clases de ingles como esperan que pueda hablar italiano**

Tsuna permanecía inmovil escuchando cada palabra que salía de sus compañeros, acaso era tan imposible de creer que él fuera capaz de algo, pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, si seguian así sin duda lloraría **- Callense, sin duda veo que ustedes no saben nada de Tsuna-chan **- ¿Había odio bien? porque desde su punto de vista era imposible que Byakuran le defendiera, en el futuro lo había intentado matar asi que ¿Porqué lo estaba ayudando?

Nezu decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas se volvieran peor - **Gesso ve a sentarte, puedes hacerlo al lado de Sawada. Empezaremos con las clases ahora**

Nezu empezó a explicar acerca de la factorización para Tsuna era extraño el comprender de lo que hablaban ahora que entenida un poco más gracias a Hana pero su mente aun estaba pensando en la actitud extraña de Byakuran, hablaría con él a la hora del almuerzo, necesitaba respuestas. Sin ser consciente Tsuna, Byakuran había estado observandolo, veía cada expresión y se moría de ganas por hablar con él.

**XXXX**

La azotea estaba rodeado por un silencio incómodo. Yamamoto mantenía una expresión fría que solo mostraba a sus enemigos cuando luchaba, Gokudera mandaba miradas de odio y se mantenía al lado de Tsuna en caso de que Byakuran intentara dañarlo, Ryohei estaba tranquilo sin lanzar sus gritos extremos por primera vez en su vida y estaba concentrado en la persona frente a ál para así proteger a su hermano menor, Mukuro lanzaba su típico kufufufu y su mirada decía "si te acercas a mi Tsunayoshi-kun haré que pases por los seis infiernos y sufras una condena" y Hibari era el que estaba más alejado pero al menor movimiento el lanzaria un ataque con su tonfa en cambio Tsuna estaba detras de todos sus amigos y observaba a Byakuran, no permitiría que lastimara a sus amigos, a su familia, a Reborn. Con su determinación decidió que lo mejor seria romper el silencio **- ¿Qué haces aqui Byakuran?**

**- Vine a verte Tsuna-chan**

**- Che no permitiré que toques a Juudaime**

**- Maa maa espera Gokudera pero... - **usando el tono más cruel y frío que poseía - **si intentas hacerle algo a Tsuna no dudare en matarte**

**- EXTREMO no permitiré que hagas daño a Sawada**

**- A-Alejate de B-Bossu**

**- kufufu tal parece que debo darte una lección como la que mi yo del futuro te dió**

**- Por causar desorden en la escuela te morderé hasta la muerte**

**- E-Esperen... ¿Porqué quieres verme Byakuran?**

**- Porque me gustas Tsuna-chan**

**- ¿Q-Qué? - **su cara se tornó de un hermoso carmín y temblaba sin poder decir o hacer nada, su cerebro no reaccionaba a la confesión que había recibido momentos antes **- No tienes porque responderme ahora Tsuna-chan pero solo por eso no significa que intentaré seducirte - **caminó lentamente sin que los guardiantes del castaño que aún estaban en shock lo notaran, en poco tiempo ya habia salido de la azotea

Solo un pensamiento pasaba por todos '¿Que rayos fue eso?

**XXXX**

En un laboratorio en Italia se encontraba Reborn arreglando algunos asunto de suma importancia y que podría cambiar las cosas de ahora en adelante

**_- Reborn-san los preparativos están listos, al fin hemos terminado las nuevas pastillas pero tardarán alrededor de cinco días en hacer efecto. Este solo es el prototipo por lo que no sabemos cuanto será su duración_**

**_- Es perfecto por el momento, las necesitaré ahora mismo. Hay algo que tengo que hacer._**

**XXXX**

Chrome comenzaba a creer que Byakuran era una futura amenaza para los planes de los hijos del Jefe, tenía que proceder rápido antes que fuera demasiado tarde, prefería que su jefe estuviera con Reborn y no con Byakuran, al menos sabía que Reborn del futuro cuidaba de su jefe pero en cambio Byakuran solo traería dolor y tristeza. La ilusión estaba casi completa, era cuestión de tiempo y el plan estaría completo, seis días más y estaría en marcha.

**XXXX**

La jornada escolar llegaba a su fin, desde la confesión Byakuran hablaba con él cada vez que podía y sus amigos no se despegaban de él, quizá lo mejor era decirle que ahora mismo estaba cuidando de sus hijos del futuro y así abandonaría la idea de que sea su amante pero su intuición le decía que sería una catastrofe si lo hacía. Akainu-sensei terminó de hablar acerca de los preparativos ¿De qué era? cierto los preparativos del festival escolar que se llevaría a cabo en seis dias, ahora estaban decidiendo lo que haría su clase para el festival, al parecer sería un Maid-Café, sintió un estremecimiento al sentir como las mujeres del aula posaban su mirada en el, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Las clases llegaron a su fin y salió de escuela solo debido a que Gokudera tenía que quedarse en detención y Yamamoto tenía prácticas porque se acercaban los juegos finales, observó a dos niñas que tenían una conversación bastante interesante

**- Ne has oído sobre la historia del Arbol de Cerezo de Escuela**

**- No ¿De que se trata?**

**- Al final del festival cultural si vas ahí junto con tu amado y se besan al atardecer estarán juntos para siempre**

**- kyaaaa es tan romántico**

**- Espero que Gokudera-kun me invite ahí**

**- ¿Te guste Gokudera? Es mejor Yamamoto-kun**

Tsuna río al recordar que sus dos mejores amigos estaban en una relación, si tan solo lo supiera sus fans quizás no serían acosos, esos dos eran tal para cual y solo un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Tsuna 'Si tan solo mi relación con reborn fuera así'

**XXXX**

Era noche cuando llegó a su casa, las estrellas estaban en el cielo, era una hermosa noche, perfecta para los amantes pero él estaba ahí solo sin nadie que estuviera a su lado y le susurrara promesas de amor, abrió la puerta era ahora o nunca que debia de tener una conversacion con sus hijos

**- **_**Estoy en casa**_

_**- Bievenido Mamma**_

_**- Tia Kyoko hizo la cena para nosotros Mamma. Estábamos esperándote para comer, sientate y descansa mientras yo sirvo la comida**_

_**- P-Pero es mi deber, yo soy su...**_

_**- Lo sabemos pero también somos conscientes de que ultimamente has estado trabajando duro en la escuela, en nuestro cuidado asi como has lidiado con el hecho de que Papa esta ausente, asi que descansa un poco**_

Ahora incluso sus hijos le ordenaban que hacer, Eliot sirvio la comida y los tres iniciaron a comer, este era el mejor el momento para tener la conversación que tanto había estado esperando desde que inició el dia

**_- Eliot, Elizabeth -_**ambos voltearon a verlo al sentir la seriedad con la que les hablaba **_- Recibi una llamada de oka-san y estara de regreso dentro de dos días... junto con toda la familia_**

Elizabeth tenía miedo de ver a la mujer mala que siempre le dedicada miradas de odio y asco, su Mama y su Papa siempre le decían que la ignorara y su hermano siempre le decía que la protegería pero no podía evitar sentir que algo andaba mal con ella, pero debía de ser valiente porque su Mamma y su Papa no estaban con ella ahora sino sus yo más jovenes y ellos eran ignorantes como ella de lo que ocultaban sus Padres más mayores.

Eliot sintió como todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor ¿Dos días? era más pronto de lo que esperaba y aún no estaba listo para hacer frente a ella... a la mujer que había causado tanto dolor a sus padres en especial a su Mamma, ese día fue doloroso ver sus lágrimas, nunca había visto así a su Madre y tampoco había visto que sus Padre perdiera los estrivos, era una faceta que no conocía de ambos y se aseguraría que ese evento no se repitiera, protegiera a su hermana de Gokudera Bianchi.

**_- ¿Qué hay de Papa? ¿Donde esta?_**

**_- No se donde se encuentra actualmente Reborn pero deben de decirme exactamente porque no quieren que venga la familia_**

**_- No podemos Mamma_**

**_- ¿Porqué no?_**

**_- No es bueno saber sobre su propio futuro_**

**_- Esta bien… tengo una idea sobre lo que haremos a partir de ahora…_**

**XXXX**

**Comienzo de las Clases**

**- Tsuna-chan ¿Como amanecistes? ¿Dormistes bién?**

**- B-Byakuran pues bién y si dormi bien**

**- Ma alegro... me preguntaba si te gustará almorzar conmigo hoy**

**- Y-Yo**

**- No te acerques a Juudaime**

**- Maa Maa lo lamento Byakuran pero nosotros siempre almorzamos con Tsuna**

**Clases de Deportes**

**- Ne Tsuna-chan no participás en el juego**

**- N-No, soy muy malo en los deportes**

**- Quizás podría ayudarte un poco depués de clases y te aseguro que mejorarás y te divertirás conmigo - **esto último lo dijo con un tono seductor que hizo que Tsuna se erizara del miedo

- **Tsu- oye eso dolio - **Yamamoto había lanzado el balón directamente en la cabeza de Byakuran **- jajaja perdón Byakuran fue un accidente**

**- ¿Un accidente? Si claro - **Bakuran resopló porque alguien lo había interrumpido nuevamente

**- Por primera vez hicistes algo bueno friki del beisball**

**Hora del Almuerzo**

Tsuna , Gokudera y Yamamoto se encontraban en la azotea, habían estado evitando a Byakuran todo el día y tenían la esperanza de que no los encontraría ahí, sin embargo esas esperanzas se desvanecieron al aparecer magicamente al lado de Tsuna y empezó a probar su comida - **Ne Tsuna-chan ¿Quién preparo tu almuerzo?**

**- Y-Yo lo hice**

**- ¿En serio? serás una gran esposa Tsuna-chan**

**- Tú como te atreves a hablarle así a Juudaime**

**- Yo también quiero probar el almuerzo de Tsuna**

**- Callate friki del beisball**

**- Lo lamento pero solo yo puedo probar la comida de Tsuna-chan**

**- ¿Qué? - **Gokudera saco sus dinamitas y estaba a punto de lanzarselas a Byakuran pero alguien lo interrumpio

**- Por el hacinamiento los morderé hasta la muerte**

**- HIIIIIIIIi H-Hibari-san**

El prefecto no estaba bromeando y en poco tiempo había dejado inconscientes a todos a excepción de cierto castaño que estaba temblando y hecho un ovillo en el suelo - **Omnívoro si no dejas de temblar te morderé hasta la muerte**

**- HIIIIIIIII**

**XXXX**

Los acosos de Byakuran no habían parado y empezaba irritarse, incluso alguien como él era capaz de que se le agotara la paciencia, Byakuran le había hecho multiples invitaciones para tener citas así como había intentado darle obsequios los cuales había rechazado cortesmente, incluso le había dado un muñeco de si mismo en miniatura y que decía la frase "Te Amo Tsuna" cuando lo apretabas, eso era lo más absurdo que había visto aunque a él le hubiera encantado una muñeco de reborn que dijra esa frase, pero el punto es que sentía que estaba traicionando la confianza del Padre de sus hijos. esa misma noche llegaría su madre junto con sus hermanos adoptados y tendría que lidiar con el hecho de que aún no conocían a sus hijos y ahora se encontraba paciendo con sus hijos por el parque de Namimori, su hija estaba jugando con los otros niños mientras que su hijo se encontraba sentado a su lado en una de las bancas del parque

**- ¿No iras a jugar Eliot?**

**- No soy un niño pequeño**

**- P-Pero Lizzy sería felíz de tenerte a tu lado jugando**

**- Pero tu estarías solo Mamma**

**- Te preocupas demasiado**

**- No lo hago además...**

**- TSUUUUNAAAAAAAAA-CHANNNNNNNNNNN**

**- HIIIIIIIII ¿Qué hace aquí Byakuran?**

Byakuran había ido a la tienda a comprar sus tan amados malvabiscos y en su camino a casa había pasado por el parque y observó que tsuna estabaí ahí lo cual era una oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar, quizás podrían tener una cita luego pero cuando llegó ahí vio que no estaba solo, había un niño muy similar a Reborn y que le lanzaba una mirada de "si te acercas más te daré la muerte más dolorosa que puedas experimentar", por una extraña razón ese niño le desagradaba y lo mejor sería obtener respuestas

**- Ne Tsuna-chan ¿Quién es EL?**

**- A p-pues él es Eliot y es...**

**- Soy su hijo y vengo del futuro Byakuran Gesso**

**- Are ¿Quién su Madre?**

**- El es nuestra madre**

De acuerdo eso no se lo esperaba, quizás aún tenía una oportunidad - **¿Quién es su padre? Podría ser que ¿Sea yo?**

**- Gracias a Dios que no Byakuran, y creeme que nuestra Mamma no es del tipo infiel**

Byakuran rechinó sus dientes, era un milagro que aún no había matado al pequeño bastardo - **¿Quién es el amante de mi Tsuna-chan?**

**- Pues... - **Eliot sonrió con suficiencia al haber logrado provocar a uno de los tantos acosadores de su Mamma

**- **_**MAMMA**_** - **Elizabeth llego corriendo de donde había estado momentos antes y se lanzó a los brazos de Tsuna logrando terminar con esa incómoda conversación - _**Juego conmigo, hermano también debe jugar con nosotras**_

**- Are ¿Quién es ella? - **Byakuran obsersó a la niña que era un réplica de su hermano

**- Es mi hermana y eres un idiota al no darte cuenta de lo obvio**

Ya estaba harto estos dos mocosos habían arruinado los planes que tenía con Tsuna además era imposible que fueran sus hijos, ninguno se parecía a tsuna - **¿Tsuna-chan es verdad lo que estos dos niños dijeron? - **lo mejor era comprobarlo con tsuna y si era una mentira solo tendría que deshacerse de ellos y luego tendría su tan esperada cita romántica - **Si Byakuran... ellos son mis hijos**

La intención asesina que desprendía era asombrosa, sus alas aparecieron y empezaron a desprender una enorme cantidad de llamas y con una vos de ultratumba le preguntó nuevamente **- ¿Quién es su Padre? - **mataría al bastardo que había logrado seducir al lindo moreno del que había estado enamorado por tanto tiempo

**- E-Ese no es tú problema Byakuran**

**- Tsuna-chan ¿Quién es su Padre?**

- **Me temo que es algo que no puedo decirte Byakuran así que porfavor vete antes de que haga daño**

**- Si no vas a decirme entonces... solo tengo que matar a esos bastardos**

Eliot abrazó a su hermana dispuesto a recibir el ataque de Byakuran mientras que Tsuna entro en modo hyper y se puso protectoramente frente a sus hijos dispuesto a repetir la batalla que había tendio en el futuro con ese demonio, justo antes de que Byakuran golpearía a Tsuna alguien intervino

**- CAOS SHOT**

Reborn aparecio en el momento preciso y Tsuna sentía que sus lagrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos, con reborn a su lado se sentía seguro

**_- Papa_**

Byakuran vio a la pequeña niña como había llamado al Arcobaleno, y no podía creer que ese sujeto sea la persona que Tsuna había escogio y como si reborn hubiera leído sus pensamiento afirmó - **_Lamento llegar tarde Eliot y Elizabeth. Lo debistes de haberlo pasado mal Tsuna pero te lo compensaré muy pronto_**

**- ¿Porque TU? ¿Porque Tsuna-chan te escogio a ti? ¿Yo soy mejor partido?**

**- Porque soy un hombre que sabe como tratar a sus amantes y Tsuna... ha sido mío desde el momento en que lo conocí - **un notorio sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Tsuna y estaba asombrado por las palabras de Reborn, acaso él ¿Había confesado que lo amaba? - **Ahora Byakuran si no te vas en los próximos cinco segundos te prometo que no saldrás vivo de aquí**

Byakura gruño pero sabía muy bien que el Arcobaleno no era un oponente que podría vencer facilmente, pero esto no se había acabado - **Tsuna-chan será mío Arcobaleno - **sus alas se extendieron y salió de ese sitio antes de que perdiera la vida, no se rendiría facilmente, Reborn había ganado la batalla pero él ganaría la guerra

**XXXX**

Tsuna tenía a sus hijos entre sus brazos y observó como Byakuran se iba luego de la advertencia de Reborn pero tenía miedo de las palabras que había dicho, acaso aún seguiría con lo mismo, vio que Reborn lo estaba observando y había algo en sus hijos un brillo que no supo reconocer - **_Tsuna, vamos a casa._**

- _**Esta bien Reborn**_

Ya era de noche y los cuatro caminaban juntos en silencio, aún estaba la sensación molesta que dejó Byakuran pero había vuelto Reborn todo sería mejor o al menor ese era el pensamiento de Tsuna, ajeno a lo que rodeaba no notó que las luces de su casa estaban encendidas y no notó que empezaban a escucharse los ruídos y escándalos que siempre rondoban en su casa y al abrir la puerta la realidad lo golpeo

**- Bienvenido a casa Tsuna, are ¿Tenemos invitados?**

**- M-M-Mama **

Hoy era el día en que su Madre y la Familia tenía que llegar como pudo haberlo olvidado

**- Rebornnnnnn te extrañe tanto - **Bianchi había aparecido y había tomado a Reborn entre sus brazos posesivamente ajena a la mirada dolida de Tsuna, la de temor de la pequeña Elizabeth y la de un verdadero odio que tenía Eliot.

**Continuara**

**Una idea ha estado en mi mente y me gustaría consultarles si quieren que agregue un lemon a este fic, es desición de ustedes por lo que si lo desean yo lo escribire gustosa :3**

**Franbel:** Espero que te haya gustado el episodio y los celos que se manifestaron de Byakuran

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:** La batalla entre Reborn y Byakuran apenas comienza

**sumireko:** Ahora que he actualizado espero que estes satisfecha con los eventos recientes

**aiyuki mirai:** Me alegra saber que consideres esta historia como una de tus favoritas, eso me anima

**anne di vongola:** desde el inicio me decidi que esta historia no sería tan larga, y realmente crei que sería divertido que los hijos de Tsuna tuvieran esa personalidad

**bianchixgokudera25:** Lamento que este por terminar pero desde el inicio había decidio que sería una historia corta

**kuromokona: **muajaja tengo una sorpresa más adelante con Reborn

**Laiyuu:** En el próximo capítulo se desarrollara gran parte de la historia y muy pronto el plan de Chrome entrará en acción, solo espera un poco y verás

**AlexOkami:** De hecho la incorporación de Byakuran fue una idea de último momento, no planeaba incluirlo en la historia pero creo que fue una buena elección como rival de Reborn


	7. Chapter 6

**- Rebornnnnnn te extrañe tanto - **Bianchi había aparecido y había tomado a Reborn entre sus brazos posesivamente ajena a la mirada dolida de Tsuna, la de temor de la pequeña Elizabeth y la de un verdadero odio que tenía Eliot.

**Capítulo 6 **

**XXXX**

- **Ciaossu ¿Disfrutaron de sus vacaciones?**

**- Are fueron muy divertidos Reborn sin embargo las familia quería regresar a casa y estaba preocupada por Tsu-kun, pero ¿Quienes son ellos? ¿Amigos tuyos Tsu-kun?**

**- Y-Y-Yo pues... ellos son los hermanos de un... amigo y no tienen donde... quedarse**

**- Ustedes son bienvenidos a pasar todo el tiempo que quieran aquí**

**- Gracias Abue-Nana-san. Estamos muy agradecidos por su hospitalidad. Mi nombre es Eliot y ella es mi hermana Elizabeth**

_**- Ciao**_

**- Ella no habla japonés Oka-san**

**- Es así. No importa porque aun pueden hablar con Lambo-chan y Futa-kun**

Todos fueron al comedor donde podrían seguir hablando y llegar a conocer un poco mejor a los nuevo inquilinos en el hogar Sawada. Tsuna dirigio una última a mirada a Reborn que aún se encontraba en los brazos de Bianchi, sentía celos, ira y principalmente se sentia usado, como si estuviera en el mismo nivel de Bianchi... un amante más.

**- _Reborn ¿Quienes son estos en realidad? -_ **Bianchi susurro a Reborn en su lengua materna porque estaba segura que esos niños no eran normales y les recordaba a alguien pero aún no sabía a quien.

_**- No puedo decírtelo Bianchi, pero olvidémonos de eso... debemos de hablar a solas -**_Bianchi se inmutó ante la seriedad con la que hablaba Reborn, no era propio del asesino a sueldo a tratarla de esa forma y estaba asustada por la conversación que tendrían.

_**- Entiendo -** _Se dirigieron al segundo piso donde nadie los molestaría.

**XXXX**

Todos estaban sentados en el comedor, Nana estaba emocionada por saber que clase de niños serían y los demás niños querían saber si también estaban en la Mafia lo cual era lo más probable, pero se preguntaban porque aún no habían sabido nada de ellos

**- GYAJAJA a partir de ahora serán los sirvientes del gran Lambo-sama - **antes de que I-Pin pudiera protestar por lo mal educado que era Lambo uno de los visitantes lo pateó mandándolo a volar y todos pudieron escuchar un susurro de **- Vaca molesta - **pero debido a que ver a Lambo volar era normal en la casa Sawada nadie protestó.

Futa siendo más curioso decidió hacerles la pregunta que se habían estado haciendo **_- ¿Ustedes perteneces también a la Mafia?_**

Tsuna respondio antes de que intentaran averiguar má_**s - Ellos pertencen pero por algunas razones no podemos hablar más del asunto -**_los niños resoplaron, Tsuna intentó calmarlos un poco - **_Quizás en el futuro pueda decirles quienes, pero por ahora les pido que confíen en ellos._**

El ambiente estaba plagado por una tensión y Nana al ser Nana intentó que todo volviera a ser normal **- ¿Donde están sus Padres?**

**- Están de viaje y Reborn se ofreció a cuidar de nosotros mientras tanto**

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán?**

**- No será mucho tiempo Nana-san**

**- Are Nana-san es demasiado, ahora ustedes son parte de la familia y pueden llamarme oka-san o Mamma como lo hacen los demás niños**

**- _Ya tengo una Mamma y es..._**

**_- Elizabeth si dices una palabra más..._**

**_- C-Cálmense y no peleen_**

**- A propósito Tsu-kun ¿Cuándo aprendistes a hablar en italiano? - **Tsuna palideció al recordar el día que había aprendido y los métodos poco ortodoxos que había usado su tutor - **R-Reborn me enseño**

**- ¿Es así? Reborn es un gran tutor - **A todos les apareció una gran gota en la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Nana, ya que era la única que no notaba la verdadera personalidad del hitman.

**- Bienvenidos... pueden considerar esta casa su hogar a partir de ahora.**

**- Gracias y lo sabemos Obaa-san - **Este comentario obtuvo la atención de todos los miembros presentes.

**- Are soy muy joven para ser una abuela pero viniendo de ustedes no suena tan mal**

Tsuna solo podía pensar que era impresionante como Nana había inconscientemente tratado a sus futuros nietos como lo haría una abuela. Gritos resonaron por toda la casa y una enorme cantidad de maldiciones en italiano, pronto vieron como Bianchi bajaba al comedor llorando y lanzaba una mirada de odio a cierto castaño, podía sentirse la intención asesina, sacó un par de platos de su poison cocking y los arrojó y antes de que lograran golpear a Tsuna fueron destruidos por uno de los disparos de Reborn, Tsuna sonrió aliviado y Reborn le dio una mirada de yo-soy-el-mejor-y-deberías-de-estar-orgulloso-de-ser-mi-futuro-amante, Este intercambio no paso desapercibido para nadie y Bianchi rugio más en ira - **¿Así que es cierto lo que Reborn dijo Tsuna?**

Elizabeth temblaba de miedo y se aferró a Tsuna** - _Mamma tengo miedo_**

**XXXX**

Reborn y Bianchi entraron en la habitación que compartían los niños, se miraron por un buen rato hasta que Bianchi rompió el silencio debido a que estaba ansiosa por el extraño comportamiento de su amante.

_**- Reborn ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?**_

Un incómodo silencio volvió a hacerse presente, Reborn bajo un poco su sombrero fedora para evitar que Bianchi viera sus ojos** -_ Bianchi has estado conmigo durante muchos años, me atrevo a decir que eres una de mis mejores amantes -_** Bianchi se iluminó ante las palabras de Reborn e interiormente empezó a fantasear en una vida donde el hitman y ella estaban comprometidos, pero no esperaba escuchar lo siguiente que dijo Reborn** - _Pero solo eres eso... una amante más, he pensado mucho en eso y he decidido que hasta aquí ha terminado nuestra relación_ - **Bianchi empezó a derramar lágrimas y su mente procesaba constantemente las palabras de Reborn, eso era simplemente algo que no se esperaba, ¿Porqué la abandonaba? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente buena? - _**Lo siento pero tengo a alguien más en mente... se podría decir que me he enamorado de esa persona y estoy seguro que él también me ama.**_

_**- ¿Él? ¿Él? ¿Me estas reemplazando por un hombre?, Soy una mujer hermosa ¿Porqué no puedes ver eso? ¿Dime quien es para matarlo y liberarte de ese bastardo?**_

Reborn había ignorado el estado de Bianchi pero cuando escuchó que planeaba matar a Tsuna, su Tsuna algo dentro de él se rompió - _**Si le haces algo, si le tocas uno solo de sus cabellos te juró que te mataré Bianchi.**_

_**- ¿Quien es? Dime Reborn ¿Acaso esa persona es...? ¿Es Tsuna cierto?**_

Reborn bajó su fedora confirmando que lo que había dicho Bianchi era verdad, que más daba tarde o temprano las personas se enterarían de su relación así que no tenía caso ocultarlo pero aún persistía en su mente el hecho de que sus futuros hijos temieran a esta mujer.

**_- D-Desde hace un tiempo... había notado como lo mirabas, era una mirada que nunca habías usado conmigo, ni las otras chicas con las que mantienes una relación la habían visto... intenté convencerme de que la hacias porque era tu estudiante, pero veo que mis sospechas se confirmaron... y... y... dijistes que Tsuna sentía lo mismo... el me traicionó... DEBE MORIR -_ **en un rápido movimiento había salido de la habitación y Reborn pudo verla, el aura asesina que desprendía, él había pensado en romper su relación para conservar su amistad pero si lastimaba a su familia no la perdonaría.

**XXXX**

_**- ¿Mamma? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Porque llamaría así a Tsuna... a menos que, no puede ser** _- Observó a Reborn y luego a los dos niños, cuando los había visto antes les había resultado familiar y ahora notaba el parecido que tenían con su Reborn, esos niños que podrían ser de ella ahora mismo estaban al lado de Tsuna, al lado de la persona que lo había considerado como su amigo, su hermano lo había traicionado, le había quitado su hombre y eso era algo que no le podía perdonar. Reborn notó sus intenciones y decidió acabar con esto de una vez por todas - _**Si planeas seguir con eso Bianchi, será mejor que te vayas, recuerda que no estamos solos ahora mismo.**_

Esa fue la señal para que Bianchi saliera de su trance y se diera cuentas que todos estaban aquí_ **- **_**Perdóname Mamma, necesito pensar un poco así que no me esperes - **Bianchi salió de la casa pero sus pensamientos eran de venganza porque jamás perdonaría que Tsuna le quitara al amor de su vida.

El comedor había quedado en un silencio y todos se preguntaban que rayos había pasado y que había hecho Tsuna para que Bianchi actuara de esa forma - **Tsuna, Elizabeth, Eliot vengan arriba, tenemos que hablar y Mamma lo de hace un rato no fue nada, Bianchi simplemente no sentía bien.**

**- ¿Es así? Espero que se recupera y vuelva pronto a casa.**

En poco tiempo los cuatro se habían dirigido a la habitación de Tsuna y se sentaron esperando a que Reborn hablara y terminar esa conversación, ninguno se sentía cómodo en ese momento

**- _Es tiempo que me digan lo que sucedió con Bianchi_**

**_- R-Reborn no creo que sea buena idea que..._**

**_- Deben de decirnos lo que sucedió Tsuna_**

**_- Papa tiene razón Mamma, pero ¿Podemos posponer esta conversación? Estamos cansados_**

**_- Continuaremos mañana pero no crean que pueden escapar para siempre._**

**XXXX**

La jornada laboral estaba llegando a su fin pero Tsuna estaba impaciente, se removía constantemente en su asiento, aún recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y ahora su intuición le decía que algo estaba por suceder, le dolía la cabeza, sentía que le explotaría en cualquier momento, Gokudera había notado los cambios que se habían presentado en su amado jefe **- Nezu-sensei, Juudaime no se siente bien y voy a llevarlo a la enfermeria - **Nezu-sensei observó al adolescente que cada vez estaba más pálido y su respiración estaba agitada - **Esta bien pueden llevarse a Sawada - **Gokudera inmediatamente lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie saliendo de la haitación con Yamamoto detrás de ellos, Tsuna cada vez estaba más pálido y no podía caminar - **R-Reborn**

**- ¿Qué pasa Juudaime?**

**- ¿R-Reborn? ¿R-Reborn?**

**- ¿Tsuna?**

**- Cállate friki del beisbal. Díganos Juudaime lo que está mal**

**- Reborn... necesito... ella... lastimar... niños... ayuda... Reborn**

**- ¿Dame-Tsuna lo que está mal? - **Reborn apareció de uno de sus tantos escondites que se encontraban en la escuela y entró en pánico cuando vio el estado de su alumno aunque como buen profesional supo disimularlo - **Tomalo con calma Tsuna y dinos lo que sucede.**

**- R-Reborn... los niños... Bianchi - **Reborn se llenó de pánico, no creía que Bianchi haría algo tan estúpido y si llagaba a lastimar a uno de sus hijos la haría pagar.

**RING RING**

**- Es el número de Bianchi - **Reborn contestó la llamada para enfrentar a su ex-amante

-_ Reborn eliminaré las molestias_

_- ¿Qué le hicistes Bianchi?_

_- Aún no le he hecho nada a la pequeña y en cuanto al mayor le envié una nota dando mi ubicación, dos pájaros de un tiro_

_- Esto es traición y sabes muy bien cual es el precio por ella_

_- Tsuna me quito mi felicidad ahora yo le haré pagar quitándole lo más precio que tiene... sus hijos, los que pudieron haber sido míos, si yo no puedo tenerte nadie más te tendrá_

_- Recuerda que ellos también son mis hijos Bianchi, ellos también son valiosos para mi_

_- Si es así quédate conmigo y yo me convertiré en su madre, es mejor tenerme a mí que vivir la humillación de tener dos padres varones_

_- Bianchi no puedes reemplazar a Tsuna _

_- Entonces morirá_

_- No lo hagas Bianchi_

_- BAM BAM Maldito mocoso_

**PIIIIII**

**- ¿León localizastes la llamada? - **el camaleón asintió con la cabeza indicándole a su amo la dirección en donde podrían encontrar a su hijo

**- R-Reborn ire contigo**

**- Déjenos acompañarlo Juudaime**

**- No, ire solo con Reborn. Perdónenme pero esto es algo que solo los dos podemos resolver**

**- ¿Estás seguro Tsuna? ¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando hablemos con ella?**

**- Lo sé**

**- Estaremos esperándote Tsuna**

**- Si eso el lo que quiere Juudaime no me opondre**

**- Muy bien vamos entonces**

Gokudera y Yamamoto observaron como su amigo junto a Reborn iban en busca de sus hijos, una vez lo habían perdido de vista Gokudera bajo su cabeza para reprocharse mentalmente por su incompetencia.

**- No servirá de nada que te eches la culpa por todo **

**- Como la mano derecha de Juudaime mi deber es estar con él**

**- Solo conseguirás que Tsuna se preocupe más por ti**

**- ¿Y tú que sabes?**

**- Se que Tsuna te valora y que hará cualquier cosa para que no te lastimes, debes de valorar un poco más sus esfuerzos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es esperar a que regresen.**

Yamamoto tomó en brazos a Gokudera y le dio un beso apasionado, Hayato envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Yamamoto profundizando el contacto y en poco tiempo empezo a gemir hasta que recordó un hecho importante y empujó a Yamamoto

**- No hagas este tipo de cosas cuando estamos en la escuela idiota**

**- Entonces podemos continuar en tu departamento**

Gokudera se sonrojó violentamente y empezó a murmurar incoherencias como a las 7 de la noche, traje de mayordomo y no llegues tarde.

**XXXX**

Estaba cabreado, 20 minutos atrás había recibido un mensaje por parte de _esa mujer _y no sabía si sería capaz de mantener la cordura por más tiempo.

_Si quieres que tu hermana siga viviendo ven al almacén 27 en 30 minutos. Si vienes con alguien mataré a tu hermana._

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era una trampa sin embargo sabía que ella no estaba bromeando después de todo en el pasado había cumplido misiones con su Padre y era consciente que tenía algo de habilidad, pero él había sido entrenado por sus Padres siendo joven y estaba seguro que Bianchi no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra él.

Logró divisar el almacén en el cual ella lo estaba esperando, había llegado a tiempo y tenía 10 minutos de sobra por lo que podría tenderle una trampa, vio que su hermana se encontraba amordazada en el piso y estaba... llorando, incluso había hecho llorar a su pequeña y amada hermana, sin duda la mataría en esta ocasión, Bianchi estaba hablando por teléfono y tenía un arma en la mano, tendría que ser cuidadoso si quería que su hermana saliera sin ningún rasguño, agudizo sus oídos y escuchó pedazos de la conversación que estaba teniendo.

**- eliminaré... molestias**

**- Tsuna... quito mi felicidad... pagar... sus hijos... míos... tenerte**

Observó como ella empezaba a desesperarse y a bajar su guardia, era cuestión de segundos y podría atacarla.

**- quédate conmigo... su madre... humillación... padres varones**

En esta ocasión su estado había cambiado y se había llenado de ira, caminó sigilosamente hasta esa mujer, se encontraba detrás de ella, pero las siguientes palabras le hizo correr.

**- Entonces morirá**

Bianchi había apuntado su arma a su hermana pero él había sido más rápido y en modo hyper desvió el disparo

**- BAM BAM Maldito mocoso**

Dio una fuerte patada enviando el arma lejos y en cuestión de segundos golpeó el estómago de Bianchi, ella se retorció en el suelo y la pateó otra vez, Bianchi había quedado inconsciente y su hermana estaba ilesa, caminó donde estaba Elizabeth desatándola y empezó a consolarla.

_**-Tenía miedo hermano**_

_**- Todo estará bien. Será mejor que volvamos a casa**_

_**- Quiero a Mamma y Papa**_

_**- Y estarás con ellos, solo tienes que esperar un poco más**_

Ambos escucharon un murmullo poco después notaron que se trataba de Bianchi que aún estaba tirada en el suelo y escucharon claramente lo que decía

**- ¿Porqué?**

**- ¿A que te refieres?**

**- ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no puedo tener el corazón de Reborn?**

**- Porqué Mamma es el único que siempre lo ha comprendido, todos mis tíos dicen que ellos se completan, los Arcobalenos dicen que nunca habían visto a mi Padre tan feliz. Cada día que pasa en el futuro es un día en el que los cuatro nos divertimos, cuando los vez parecen enamorados que recién empezaron a salir, ellos son muy felices y siempre nos divertimos viendo la cantidad de mafiosos que atrae Mamma por ser hermoso y como Papa se vuelve posesivo y celoso y si no es por los guardianes de Mamma terminaría provocando una masacre con los pretendientes de Mamma. Cada día es muy divertido y nosotros amamos a Mamma y Papa.**

**XXXX**

**- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar Reborn?**

**- No mucho**

**- ¿C-Crees que estén bien?**

**- Por supuesto que lo están, son mis hijos después de todo y al parecer no han heredado tus genes dame lo cual es bueno**

**- Oye p-pero aún son mis...**

**- Lo se dame-Tsuna... eres su madre después de todo **

Tsuna se sonrojó violentamente por ese comentario, maldición era un hombre y seguían insistiendo en llamarlo Madre.

**- Tu sabes Tsuna... tienes el trasero de una niña**

**- Y-Yo no tengo el... ¿Y tú como sabes eso?**

Reborn rodó los ojos por la estupidez de su alumno - **Te he visto miles de veces desnudo Tsuna** - Tsuna se sonrojó más, no esperaba que Reborn fuera tan... tan... pervertido.

**- Me sorprende que no le hayas dicho a Gokudera y Yamamoto si nos acompañaban**

**- Bianchi es la hermana de Gokudera-kun, aunque Gokudera sea mi guardián no creo que sea correcto hacerle luchar contra ella y Yamamoto es mejor que se quede para asegurarse de que Gokudera no haga algo... tonto - **Un brillo de orgullo lleno los ojos del hitman, cada día que pasaba Tsuna se hacía más maduro, sin duda sería un gran Jefe cuando llegará el momento.

**- Ya llegamos**

**- ¿Cuál almacén es?**

**- Según mis datos es el 27**

Reborn y Tsuna entraron sin una pizca de delicadeza pero no esperaban encontrarse a Bianchi llorando a lágrima viva pero los alivió al ver a sus hijos sanos y salvo, se irritaron un poco al ver rastros de lágrima en su hija, estaban por exigir respuestas pero Eliot actuó primero

**- Recibí una nota... vine lo más rápido que pude a buscarla... todo ha terminado**

Tsuna suspiró de alivio y Reborn bajo su sombrero para que nadie viera lo que reflejaban sus ojos en ese momento, Tsuna se acercó a sus hijos y los abrazó como si no hubiera mañana. En poco tiempo habían salido de el obscuro almacén y se habían encaminado los cuatro juntos a casa, la imagen era la de una verdadera familia.

La noche pasó y Reborn dirigió a su hijo mayor a la habitación de huéspedes mientras Tsuna y su hija iban a la cama en su habitación

**- Es tiempo que me digas la verdad Eliot y si me conoces sabés muy bien que no serás capaz de mentirme**

**- Sabía que no podía evitar este tema por mucho tiempo, pero no es como si pudiera vencerte facilmente Papa - **suspiró con cansancio porque sabía que lo que le diría podría cambiar muchas cosas en el futuro pero confiaba en que nada malo sucedería después de todo eran sus Padres** - En una larga historia pero ese fatídico día sucedió cuando tenía cinco años. **

**Continuara**

**XXXX**

**Y bien ¿Como quedo? En el próximo capítulo terminaré este fic. Estoy nerviosa por este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y no me hayan mandado a asesinar por dejarlos con curiosidad aunque claro es divertido hacerles sufrir un poco... es broma n.n**


	8. Chapter 7

**Este fic no me pertenece y so lo hiciera sería yaoi**

**Realmente estuve meditando mucho en como debía de realizar este capítulo y pues estoy satisfecha con el resultado aunque claro su opinión es muy valiosa para mi.**

**Por una solicitud decidí agregar un pequeño OMAKE que encontraran al final de la historia, es corto pero espero que les guste.**

**Estoy agradecida por todos sus comentarios y también les agradezco a todos los que agregaron este fic como su favorito:  
****Sadistic Brother, queen chiibi, , Alex Okami, natsu-sue, BianchiXGokudera25, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, BloodyDarkNaruto, Karelys165, Marhaya, anne di Vongola, destraik matsumoto, pinkus-pyon, kuromokona, Natsukyu, Franbel, Sumireko, aiyuki mirai, Laiyuu, pikashuchan, Cecili-hime, therasia, Katekyo1827R27X27, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, mishiruu, yuki, shisuka-san, mitsu-chan-R27, creepy-song, kuroi, Little Idiot, yuko-jc, MissDinosaur, souma an.**

**Capítulo 7**

**XXXX**

******- En una larga historia pero ese fatídico día sucedió cuando tenía cinco años. Yo era muy joven en ese entonces, tú y Mamma siempre fueron grandes Padres y a pesar de ser ambos hombres recibíamos mucho cariño y amor, siempre contábamos con nuestros tíos y tías, incluso tío Kyoya que siempre ha sido el más reacio a formar sentimientos me cumplía mis caprichos. Teníamos el cariño de la Mansión Vongola e incluso los Jefes de otras familias preguntaban por mí aunque eso solo era para tener una oportunidad con Mamma -** una aura asesina se desplegaba de Reborn y Eliot solo sonreía ante los celos de su Padre - **Pero siempre hubo alguien que me despreciaba, me repudiaba, a cada oportunidad que se le concedió en la cual estaba solo aprovechaba para darme palabras hirientes e insultaba a mi Madre, la llamaba Puta, Perra y siempre me decía que era una abominación por tener dos Padres, sin embargo jamás derrame una lágrima porque sabía que tenía el amor de mi Familia.**

**Siempre me pregunte porque odiaba tanto a Mamma, tenía cinco años y era un niño curioso, un día te encontré hablando solo en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión y pensé que quizás tu podrías darme mis respuestas. Recuerdo que te pregunte ¿Porqué Tía Bianchi me odia tanto? ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?, tu te hechastes a reír y me dijistes...**

_- Hace muchos años antes de conocer a tu Madre, Bianchi fue mi amante... en ese entonces era un hombre que solía tener varias parejas, solo eran aventuras. Antes de ir a Japón a entrenar a tu Madre rompí mis lazos con ella pero a pesar de eso me siguió, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarme ir. Al comienzo pensé que sería bueno tenerla a mi lado para que sirviera como tutora de Tsuna y para que reforzara sus lazos con tu tío Hayato puesto que él había huido de su familia y no me equivoqué porque con el tiempo ellos se hicieron muy unidos pero también mis lazos con Tsuna se hicieron grandes, el comienzo me fascinó ver como mi alumno maduraba poco a poco y se volvía más fuerte, siempre supe que sería un gran Jefe puesto que él siempre pensaba en su Familia primero que en si mismo, luego ese cariño se fue convirtiendo en orgullo, ver como estudiante se volvía como mi hijo y yo era su Padre... me molestaba saber que Iemitsu nunca velo por Nana ni por Tsuna, ambos son personas muy valiosas para mi, el tiempo pasó y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enamorado de Tsuna. Siempre maldije el cuerpo que tenía en ese entonces y por eso no podía hacer ningún movimiento en él, me molestaba ver como todas las personas que lo conocían se enamoraban inmediatamente de él y yo no podía hacer nada, no podía proteger lo que es mío por derecho, Tu madre es y siempre ha sido hermoso... sus labios, su rostro, en ese entonces pensaba que un ángel como él jamás se podía enamorar de un demonio como yo. Eran pocos los que habían notado mis sentimientos hacía Tsuna y Bianchi fue una de ellos, cuando lo hice se volvió más posesiva conmigo, empezó a ignorar a Tsuna y yo solo podía ver como hería a mi estudiante y Tsuna no era consciente de porque Bianchi lo odiaba. Tenia que parar mi relación con ella de una vez por todas y lo hice, vi como lloraba y me rogaba que la perdonara, incluso tuvo el descaro de decir de que podía hacer que Tsuna se convirtiera en uno de mis tantos amantes, pero ella no comprendía que lo sentía por él no era una simple atracción física sino más bien amor y eso fue lo que le dije pero ella no lo aceptó y sus acosos siguieron._

_Un día recibí un mensaje de que habían encontrado la cura para la maldición de los Arcobalenos, yo estaba inmensamente felíz de que al fín podía decirle a Tsuna que lo amaba, podría tocarlo, tenerlo entre mis brazos, saborear sus labios y hacerlo mío. Cuando recuperé mi cuerpo confronte a Tsuna y le dije lo que sentía, el me sonrió y me dijo que también me amaba... yo no podía creer que ese pequeño ángel me había aceptado y desde entonces tu madres y yo hemos estado juntos y al poco tiempo él quedo embarazado de ti, eramos felices porque teníamos un familia, Tsuna y tú se convirtieron en mi luz en esta vida de la Mafia. Pero Bianchi jamás lo acepto, cuando vio que estábamos en una relación intentó hacer daño a Tsuna y tuvimos que expulsarla de la casa de tu abuela, su odio hacía él con los años ha empezado a dirigirlo a ti._**  
**

_Simplemente ignórala, mi pequeño Eliot tú no tienes la culpa de nada, antes de conocer a tu madres salí con muchas mujeres pero tu Madre siempre ha sido el único para mi desde que lo conocí. No los cambiaría a ustedes por nada en el mundo, recuerda que tienes a toda una familia que te ama._

**- Sin embargo esa no es una razón suficiente para el resentimiento que tienes hacía Bianchi... los más probable es que algo más haya sucedido - **Reborn bajo su fedora para que Eliot no pudiera ver su expresión pero este era más que consciente de que su Padre se encontraba felíz de que todo iba bien con su madre._  
_

**- Así es, luego de nuestra conversación sus miradas no me molestaron nunca más, todos eramos felices pero nuestra felicidad aumentó cuando llegó la gran noticia de que un nuevo miembro entraría a nuestra familia... Mamma estaba embarazada. Ese día en que se dió la noticia toda la Familia celebró por la futura llegada del nuevo Vongola, si... todo era perfecto o al menos lo fue en ese momento.**

**Los meses pasaron y Mamma cada día tenía más grande su barriga, en esos días solía acercarme e intentar escuchar los latidos del que muy pronto sería mi hermanito. Luego de nueve largos meses en los que Mamma estuvo un poco delicado y horas en la sala de urgencia el bebé nació... era un niño y Mamma le dio el nombre de Akira, era un hermoso bebé y se parecía mucho a Mamma, tu te enamoraste de él desde el primer día y Mamma hacia pucheros todo el tiempo porque no podía cargarlo debido a que tú todo el tiempo lo tenías entre tus brazos.**

**Al cabo de un mes todo iba bien y mi hermanito era totalmente sano hasta que un día simplemente despareció de su cuna, el pánico cundo en Vongola, Mamma dio las órdenes de investigar todas las actividades en la Mansión para saber quien había entrado en la habitación de Akira, recibimos el apoyo de la Familia Cavallone y Simon pero no encontrábamos nada. Cuando todos empezaban a desesperarse Tío Kyoya apareció con las imágenes de que solo una persona había entrado en la habitación y... y... esa fue...**

**- Fue Bianchi - **Reborn notó como el niño estaba cada vez más pálido y se le dificultaba hablar, necesitaba darle un pequeño empujón para que siguiera con su historia - **¿Qué sucedió una vez que se enteraron de que fue ella? - **Reborn tenía sus sospechas, es más era obvio y le hervía la sangre por lo que hizo esa mujer.

**- Tú y Mamma decidieron que era tiempo de darle un alto a sus acciones. Descubrieron que se encontraba en un Hotel en Sicilia y partieron inmediatamente, al llegar encontraron a Bianchi sentada en una silla bebiendo y en un estado de demencia, no respondía a nada y no era consciente de su entorno, Mamma buscó por toda la habitación y cuando lo encontró... mi hermanito ya... había dejado de... de respirar. El estaba muerto. Ella lo mató. Mamma estuvo en cama por un mes entero sin abrirse a nadie y tú intentaste matarla pero Tío Kyoya logró detenerte y te dijo que era mejor que se pudriera en prisión. Mamma no comía, no salía de su habitación y tú todo el tiempo maldecías. Tardaron mucho tiempo para poder recuperarse de ese día.**

**Años más tarde nació Elizabeth y en cierta forma ustedes se recuperaron con la pequeña pero desde ese día Bianchi ha estado custodiada todo el tiempo y Mamma desarrolló cierta miedo a que algo nos pudiera suceder a nosotros. Tú has estado a su lado todo este tiempo pero nadie logró recuperarse de ese día.**

Reborn estaba mudo, no sabía que decir, hacer, nada, el simplemente estaba en blanco pero luego se dió cuenta que su ex-amante era un peligro para su familia y se llenó de determinación, no permitiría que nadie lastime a sus hijos y a Tsuna, nadie lo haría y se aseguraría de que no sufrirían esa desgracia como lo habían hecho sus yo del futuro, después de todo podían cambiar su futuro y hacer uno en el que los cuatro serían una familia, en esta ocasión no dejaría morir a su bebé - **¿Cúal fue la causa de muerte?.**

**- Encontraron una gran cantidad de analgésicos y en un bebé de un mes eso era fatal.**

**- Entiendo. Ha sido un largo día, ve a descansar - **Eliot dio un ligero asentimiento y se encaminó a la habitación donde estaba su Madre y su hermana descansando. Se sentía pesado y que sus párpados se cerraban, se metió en la cama y se acercó a su Madre buscando el calor que le faltaba y en cuestión de segundos cayó dormido a los brazos de morfeo.

**XXXX**

La escuela estaba repleta de puestos de comida, juegos. Había toda clase de puestos, desde maid-café hasta puestos de takoyaki, la escuela estaba llena de todo tipo de persona, niños, mujeres jóvenes, adultos pero en salón de cierto de clases el lugar estaba saturados de clientes pero no era por ver a las hermosas jovencitas vistiendo diminutos trajes y tratándolos de forma servicial, al contrario los hombres y mujeres tenían miradas depredadoras a Tsuna. Vestía unas media blancas hasta la mitad del muslo que mostraba sus piernas blancas y lechosas, un vestido de sirvienta blanco con negro que mostraba su cuerpo femenino y delgado y una coronilla, su cara estaba teñida con un pequeño sonrojo que lo hacia ver delicioso.

Desde que había empezado el día Tsuna se había llevado el día recibiendo solicitudes como.

**- Eres muy lindo... sal conmigo.**

**- Tsuna-chan te gustará estar con un hombre como yo.**

**- Si te ves lindo con esa ropa no me imagino lo bello que te verías desnudo en la cama.**

Por suerte cada vez que habían coqueteado con él Gokudera los había amenazado con su dinamita y Yamamoto había abandonado su actitud alegre y enviaba miradas que solo posee un asesino, además de haber tenido que lidiar con los acosos de Byakuran, si él hubiera estado solo probablemente ya habría perdido su virginidad. Los tres vestían trajes de mayordomos y atendían a las clientes femeninas mientras Tsuna se ocupaba de todos los hombres que llegaban al lugar.

Por extrañas razones es como si a todos se le hubieran borrado de la cabeza su fama que tenía como Dame-Tsuna y empezaran a coquetear con él sin descanso sin importarles que su fama se dañara por salir con Dame-Tsuna. Este era el punto de vista de Tsuna pero debido a ciertas ilusiones de Chrome en las que había estado enfocadas toda la semana lavándoles el cerebro a sus compañeros aunque lo mejor sería decir que les estaba despejando la cabeza de sus sandeces para que vieran de una vez por todas lo lindo que era Tsuna y ese había sido el resultado un Tsuna un tanto traumatizado que había sido abordado por todo tipo de solicitudes y hasta ahora le habían tocado el trasero al menos seis veces.

Un nuevo clientes entró a la habitación y Tsuna se dirigió a recibirlo, era alto y llevaba un traje negro con camisa amarilla y corbata, tenía un sombrero de fieltro con una cinta naranja, su cabello era negro y tenía unas graciosas patillas, era un hombre muy guapo pero el amaba a Reborn, con muchos respeto se inclinó y lo recibió como le dijeron que debía - **Bienvenido Amo - **Tsuna no notó la mirada lujuriosa que recibía de este hombre en particular y cuando se voltio y regreso sintió un escalofrío como si estuviera siendo comido con la mirada, era una sensación que había sentido todo el día pero ahora era más fuerte con este hombre.

Vio como el hombre se sentó y se dispuso a tomar su orden - **A-Ano ¿Qué va a llevar Amo? - **un brillo maligno apareció en los ojos del hombre y solo esperaba que no estuviera dirigido a él - **Expresso.**

**- E-Está bién su orden estará lista en unos momentos.**

Tsuna caminó por el salón en busca de la orden y pudo ver que el hombre aún lo veía, toda su atención estaba dirigida a él, solo él, cinco minutos más tardes el Café estaba listo y lo llevo de vuelta al cliente, coloco la bandeja en la mesa y procedió a cumplir con su deber - **Gracias por su visita a nuestro Maid-Café... estaremos esperando su regreso Amo - **Al menos no había tartamudeado en esta ocasión, cuando levanto la vista vio la sonrisa que surco ese hombre, decidió que huir sería lo mejor y salió corriendo al área de la cocina donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

El resto del día pasó sin muchas complicaciones y ahora Tsuna se encontraba caminando por los diversos puestos, no había podido ver a su Madre ni a sus hermanos pequeños lo cual estaba agradecido porque habría tenido que terminar pagando por todos los dulces que habrían consumido. Gokudera y Yamamoto habían insistido en venir con él pero era consciente de que esos dos ya habían planeado tener una cita en este día y no quería interferir,había evitado encontrarse con Byakuran y secretamente fantaseaba con tener a Reborn entre sus brazos y alimentarlo con algodón de azúcar o ir a uno de los puestos y compartir una malteada, cada vez sonaba más como una chica enamorada pero a él no lo importaba porque ahora estaba seguro de que amaba a Reborn.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta toparse con un árbol, el mismo del que había escuchado hablar el otro día.

_Ne has oído sobre la historia del Arbol de Cerezo de Escuela._

_No ¿De que se trata?._

_Al final del festival cultural si vas ahí junto con tu amado y se besan al atardecer estarán juntos para siempre._

No podía evitar preguntarse de que si él y Reborn lo hacían estarían juntos para siempre, observó el árbol, era grandes y estaba repleto de flores, la suave brisa movía sus cabellos y casi era hora del atardecer, la vista era hermosa desde ahí pero si estuviera Reborn a su lado sin duda sería más feliz.

**- Oya Oya te he estado buscando Tsuna-chan... es un hermoso sitio en el que podemos darnos votos de amor ¿no crees? - **Byakuran estaba detrás de él y se acercaba poco a poco, Tsuna retrocedió por instinto ignorando los avances que intentaba hacer Byakuran, la mano de Byakuran se extendió hasta tomar a Tsuna de ambos brazos, este empezaba forcejear e intentar empujarlo - **¿Porque me rechazas Tsuna-chan? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que comprendas que te amo?.**

- **Byakuran yo no siento lo mismo.**

**- Entonces solo tengo que besarte y comprenderás más mis sentimientos... te mostraré lo que significa el amor - **sus labios se acercaban y Tsuna intentaba aun más duro por liberarse, empezaba a lagrimear y buscó alrededor en busca de ayuda - **S-Suéltame.  
**

**- No.**

**- Te dijo que lo soltaras - **Byakuran salió volando por un puñetazo, Tsuna vio a su salvador y reconoció que era el mismo hombre al que había atendido en el café. Byakuran palideció y decidió que lo mejor sería irse, si el asesino era peligroso siendo un bebé no quería imaginarse como sería de sádico en su forma adulta - **Dame-Tsuna te dejo por un segundo y ya tienes una horda de pervertidos que quieren violarte... tal parece que tengo que marcarte antes de que alguien más intente hacerlo.**

Tsuna lo observó y empezó a atar los cabos... solo tuvo un pensamiento pero era imposible que sea él **- ¿R-Reborn?.**

**- Caos Dame-Tsuna.**

El atardecer podía verse dando una hermosa imagen a los amantes, Reborn tomó el rostro de Tsuna entre sus manos y poco a poco se acerco. Tsuna estaba nervioso y quería irse pero a la vez esperaba que Reborn diera el siguiente paso. Reborn juntó sus labios con los de Tsuna, al inició era dulce pero quería más y empezó a moverlos probando esos labios con lo que tanto había soñado, forzó una abertura en la boca y metió su lengua para probar cada espacio de esa cálida y deliciosa cavidad, junto su lengua con la de Tsuna instándola a que juegue con la suya, Reborn abrió los ojos y vio a Tsuna con sus ojos cerrados, estaba un poco tembloroso y tenía un hermoso sonrojo que hacía más que encenderlo, si no estuvieran en la escuela lo habría violado ahí mismo, por falta de oxígeno de ambos su beso terminó y un pequeño rastro de saliva quedó entre ambos a lo que Reborn se dispuso a lamer.

_- **Ti amo Dame-Tsuna.**_

_**- Y-Yo también te amo Reborn.**_

Tsuna estaba feliz porque Reborn había aceptado sus sentimientos, quizás esta relación si funcionaría después de todo y Reborn solo tenía un pensamiento... **Tsuna era el suyo,** nadie más lo tocaría de ahora en adelante, solo él y nadie más, mataría al que se atreviera a tocar a su Tsuna y luego violaría a Tsuna por permitirse tocar, sin duda jamás permitiría que su estudiante se fuera de su lado.

Ambos se abrazaron transmitiendo su amor, no necesitaban palabras para describir ese mágico momento en el que solo eran ellos dos.

A lo lejos podía verse a un par de figuras que habían observado todo, desde el intento de Byakuran para besar a Tsuna, el golpe que les dio su Padre y el beso que compartieron. Luego de escuchar la confesión de Reborn Eliot sonrió porque al final había ganado y su Padre había dado el primer paso, sin duda había sido útil convencer a toda la clase de su Madre de que sería una buena maid y atraerían más clientes, conociendo a su Padre probablemente eso era lo último de su auto control, era una lástima que no podrían quedarse más tiempo porque desde temprano su intuición le decía que volverían pronto.

_- **Ne hermano... no crees que Mamma es muy linda.**_

_**- Lo es y es por eso que debemos de protegerla cuando Papa no esta... después de todo podrían acosarla (por no decir violarla) si la dejemos sola, después de todo Papa nos enseño como hacer frente a ese tipo de personas molestas.**_

_**- Papa se hubiera molestado mucho si algo le hubiera pasado a Mamma.  
**_

_**- Será mejor que regresemos con Obaa-san... algo me dice que Mamma y Papa tendrá mucha diversión.**_

**XXXX**

Reborn había aventado a Tsuna a su cama y se había colocado sobre él, luego de su confesión lo había tomado entre sus brazos y lo había traído a casa inmediatamente. Mamma, Lambo, I-Pin, Futa y los niños no volverían aún del festival y eso le daría tiempo con su estudiante, hoy en día había sido un niño muy malo y merecía ser castigado.

- **R-Reborn.**

**- Dame-Tsuna estoy muy molesto contigo ahora... no tientes tu suerte.**

Ahora Tsuna estaba confundido, no recordaba haber hecho algo que molestara a Reborn** - ¿Q-Qué fue lo que hice?.**

**- No te hagas el inocente... luciendo tan encantador en ese conjunto de ****sirviente frente a todos, no sabes lo que caliente que me sentí cuando te vi y luego cuando me llamastes "Amo**" - Reborn sonrió maliciosamente, sin duda ese sería un buen castigo** - Dame-Tsuna por el resto del día me llamarás Amo y si quieres algo tendrás que mendigar.**

**- ¿R-Reborn?.**

**- ¿Qué fue lo que dije?.**

**- ¿A-Amo porque dice eso?.**

**- Porque me excita.**

Reborn empezó a violar la boca de Tsuna, metía su lengua y exploraba cada parte de esa cavidad mientras sus manos empezaba a meterlas entre la ropa de su estudiante, un pequeño gemidito salio, el sonrió. Empezó a pellizcar y frotar las pezones mientras sus besos descendían por la nariz, luego las mejías hasta bajar al cuello, la piel era blanca como la nieve y suave, empezó a depositar besos, Tsuna empezó a aumentar el volumen de sus gemidos y sonrojaba furiosamente - **Amo. Amo. Por favor - **Oh Dios eso lo calentó, le quita el chaleco y luego la camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho blanco, sus labios bajaban dando besos y dejando un rastro de saliva, pronto sus labios se posaron en su vientre y luego en el ombligo donde empezó a meter la lengua dando penetraciones con ella.

Metió sus manos entre la ropa interior del menor y sonrió sintiendo lo húmedo que estaba - **Un par de cariciar y ya estas caliente... sin duda tienes un cuerpo muy lascivo Tsuna.**

**- A-Amo ahhh ngh.**

**- Gime Tsuna... gime solo para mi.**

Bajo sus pantalones y observó el bulto que se había formado en la ropa interior de Tsuna, dirigió su boca y con sus dientes empezó a bajar la ropa interior sabiendo lo tortuoso que era para Tsuna y sintiendo el estremecimiento que tuvo este - **Por favor... Amo**

Dirigió su mano a su miembro y empezó a subirlo y bajarlo provocándose más placer al menor, soltaba gemidos provocadores y su cara era de auténtica lujuria** - M-Más r-rápido por favor Amo.**

**- Quien diria que podrías actuar como una perra Tsuna - **detuvo todo movimiento en su miembro y Tsuna se lamantó** - Si quieres que siga pide por más.**

**- Amo... por favor... Amo... AMO.**

De golpeo introdujo su boca en el miembro de Tsuna y empezó a subir y bajar y con sus manos tocaba su miembro, en poco tiempo Tsuna se había corrido y Reborn probó su semilla -** Eres delicioso Tsuna** - Tsuna no podría estar más sonrojado. Se colocó nuevamente sobre Tsuna y saco tres de sus dedos posándolos frente a Tsuna, este entendió el mensaje y empezó a lamerlos y chuparlos provocativamente y dejar su saliva en ellos Reborn no pudo soportarlo y llevó el primer dedo a la entrada de Tsuna, Tsuna soltó un gemido lastimero, empezó a mover su dedo en tijeras y hacer movimientos para ensanchar la entrada de Tsuna, cuando vio que su cara se había relajado introdujo los otros dos dedos, Tsuna nuevamente gimió de dolor - **A-Amo duele.**

**- Ya pasará y podrás disfrutarlo.**

Levantó las piernas de Tsuna colocándolas a ambos lados posándose él en el medio y tener una buena posición, lo besó apasionadamente e introdujo su miembro totalmente, se separó de los labios de Tsuna y entró en pánico al ver que Tsuna había empezado a derramar lágrimas, empezó a dar palabras de consuelo y espero a que Tsuna estuviera listo aunque el solo quería follarlo pero debía de esperar por él. Vio como Tsuna movió sus caderas ligeramente y entendió eso como una señal de que podía moverse libremente. Empezó un vaivén lento para que Tsuna se acostumbrará, al principio los gemidos de Tsuna eran de dolor pero pronto se habían convertido de placer y empezó a llamar a su "Amo" cada vez más fuerte.

- **M-Más rápido Amo... más r-rápido.**

**- Deja de hacer peticiones lascivas que estas siendo muy cachonda en la actualidad.**

Cumplió su petición y empezó a ir más rápido, a un ritmo que podría considerarse bestial un par de envestidas más y Tsuna llegó al orgasmo derramando todo en el pecho de Reborn y jadeando pesadamente, Reborn disfrutaba de la vista, un Tsuna sonrojado y jadeando totalmente desnudo, la saliva escurría de su boca y mostraba expresiones lascivas sin poder evitarlo se corrió soltando todo en la entrada de Tsuna.

Al fin estaban juntos... eran un solo... Tsuna era el suyo y nadie más podría tenerlo como él lo hizo.

**- Eres mio Tsuna... solo mio... eres mi puta para siempre ¿Entendido? - **Tsuna solo asintió, al parecer Reborn era posesivo y algo le decía que en el futuro pasarían muchas cosas por eso - **Te amo Reborn.**

Reborn sonrió y observó a su pequeño amante** - Te amo Tsuna - **De mala gana salió de su entrada y se posó a su lado.

**- Será mejor que nos limpiemos y nos vistamos... Oka-san y los demás no tardarán en regresar.**

**- Faltan otros 40 minutos para que regresen mientras tanto tendremos la segunda ronda en el baño**

**- ¿Queeeeeeeee? Reborn eso no es jus- ngh -** Reborn lo callo con un beso y lo tomó entre sus brazos dispuesto a ir al baño, él no aceptaría un no por respuesta -** Dame-Tsuna te faltan 100 años para poder deteneme.**

**XXXX**

Los hermanos Vongola habían vuelto a casa y ambos se sorprendieron de que estuviera silencioso, vieron como su Madre bajaba cojeando de las escalera y como su Padre le mordisqueaba la oreja por detrás, estaba claro aún para la pequeña Elizabeth que ya habían finalizado sus actividades.

_**- ¿Donde esta Oka-san?.**_

_**- Obaa-san dijo que haría unas compras y nosotros decidimos adelantarlos... a propósito luces muy feliz Papa.**_

_**- Quien no lo estaría después de...**_

_**- Reborn no digas eso frente a Lizzy.**_

_**- Papa es un pervertido ¿Verdad hermano?.**_

_**- Lo es... me pregunto si con esto es suficiente para que Mamma quede embarazada.**_

_**- Tu tienes diez por lo tanto Tsuna aún no quedará embarazado.**_

_**- Pronto cumpliré los once.**_

Tsuna palideció comprendiendo la situación, aún si no quedaba embarazado en esta ocasión pronto lo haría porque estaba seguro que Reborn no se conformaría con las actividades de esta noche, probablemente iba a querer más.

**PUFF**

Ambos vieron como sus hijos los rodeo un humo rosado y desaparecían, habían vuelto a su tiempo con sus yo del futuro pero sabían que pronto los verían de nuevo, después de todo pronto esos dos serían sus hijos.

**- Dame-Tsuna felicidades... completastes tu entrenamiento sin fallas.**

**- ¿Cuál entrenamiento?**

**- El de ser una madre por supuesto... será mejor que volvamos a lo que estabamos haciendo antes de que esos dos vinieran... quiero que pronto pongas en práctica lo que aprendistes.**

**- ¿Qué? Pero Reborn soy muy joven para tener hijos.**

**- Sin excusas.**

**- Nooooooooooo.**

**XXXX**

Los hermanos habían vuelto a la habitación en que habían desparecido, todos estaban en ella y sentían como su Madre los abrazaba histericamente _**- Mis bebes no saben lo preocupado que estaba** _- todos palidecieron recordando las últimas semanas, Tsuna había estado más emocional de la normal, incluso Reborn había tenido que lidiar con su esposa y evitaba no hacer enojar a Tsuna porque de lo contrario le arrojaría todos los objetos que estén a su alcance - _**Ahora que están aquí puedo dar la gran noticia.**_

Todos vieron a Tsuna como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, ellos no sabían de ninguna noticia, ni Reborn sabía que Tsuna había estado ocultando algo_** - tendrán un hermanito - **_Tsuna les dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente que había dejado cegados a todos, Reborn fue el primero en recuperarse_** - ¿Qué?**_

_**- Estoy embarazado Reborn... tendremos un bebé.**_

Reborn se abalanzó sobre Tsuna atrapándolo en una gran abrazo de oso, no se había esperado eso pero que importaba, Tsuna y él serían padres de nuevo y eso lo llenaba de una inmensa felicidad - _**Tsuna quiero hacerlo - **_Reborn le susurro en el oído a su amante.

_**- Pero los niños... recien volvieron y...**_

_**- Nosotros estamos bien... de hecho nos divertimos mucho en el pasado.**_

Reborn arrastró a Tsuna a su alcoba compartida dispuesto a mostrarle su amor al futuro bebé.

**FIN**

**OMAKE 1**

**Lo que sucedió entre Gokudera y Yamamoto**

Gokudera se encontraba en la sala de su departamento esperando al idiota que era su novio ahora, eran las 7:05 y él le dijo que debía llegar a las siete, odiaba la impuntualidad y al único que había perdonado por eso era a su amado Juudaime pero ese no era el caso. Yamamoto sabía lo cabreado que podía volverse cuando no cumplía, vió como la puerta se abria y entraba Yamamoto con la mano en la cabeza y con su sonrisa despreocupada pero sexy.

**- Llegas tarde.**

**- Maa Maa me tarde ayudando a Papá en la tienda de sushi.**

**- No aceptaré excusas... en mi habitación esta la ropa.**

Yamamoto entró al cuarto de Gokudera y lo vio en la cama el traje que Gokudera le había pedido que usara, él era el único que sabía del extraño fetiche que tenía Hayato hacia los mayordomos, procedió a cambiarse y en poco tiempo estaba listo, sin duda el traje le quedaba exacto, Hayato debía de conocer sus medidas. Regresó donde estaba su novio y lo vio en el sofá sentado con la pierna cruzada y... ¿Un látigo? en sus manos.

**- Ahora será castigado por no obedecer a tu amo.**

Yamamoto sabía que sería una larga noche y el no lo habría pedido de otra forma, había llegado tarde a propósito y sabía que Hayato siempre lo castigaba por eso, sus métodos tendían a ser S&M y a él le encantaba pero jamás lo admitiría delante de su novio puesto que terminaría sonrojándose y jugar ya no sería divertido después de todo Hayato era la reina del sadismo.

**OMAKE 2**

**Aprendiendo Italiano con Reborn**

**- Dame-Tsuna será mejor que contestes correctamente.**

**- HIIII Reborn suéltame por favor... tengo miedo**

¿Qué había sucedido exactamente? pues Tsuna había llegado a casa luego de la escuela y Reborn lo había arrastrado a un helicóptero que aterrizo en la calle, lo llevo a una isla desierta con una volcán activo y ahora estaba colgado de cabeza de alguna forma en el centro del volcán tomando clases de italiano y cada vez que respondía mal una pregunta la cuerda bajaba un poco y se acercaba más a la lava del volcán.

**_- ¿Cómo te llamas?_**

**_- M-Mi n-nombre es Tsuna_**

**_- Correcto... ¿Qué edad tienes?_**

**_- T-Tengo 14 a-años_**

**_- Estás mejorando...¿Quieres que te suba?_**

**_- S-Si por favor_**

Y así es como Sawada Tsunayoshi aprendió a hablar italiano y ganó un nuevo trauma cortesía de su tutor favorito Reborn.

**XXXX**

**Y bien como me salio el capítulo, esperó que les haya gustado y no me hayan catalogado como pervertida por cierta escenas en el fic, aunque claro eso llegó a mi imaginación y no pude evitar escribirlo n/n**

**Con esto ha llegado a su fin Aprendiendo a ser Padres pero estoy considerando escribir más R27 en el futuro puesto que es mi pareja favorita.**


End file.
